


The Depraved Genius

by TheAnxious_Fem



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Additional POVs, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Hot Tub Sex, All The POVs, Alternate Universe, But not that bad, Caring Rick, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deceitfulness, Depraved Genius, Drugs, Erotic, F/M, Futuristic Sex Machine, Kinky Threesome, More Drugs, Psycho Rick/Richard, Rick isn't as bad as he could be, Sexy Psycho, Slow Burn, Smut, Some smut-free chapters, Space food, Still not great, Taboo, Technically no underage Sex, Trigger Warning Sexual Manipulation, Twin Kink, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Univers Z64c, Universe V416, Why Does Rick Do So Many Drugs, Young Genius, and his heart grew three sizes that day, brain washing, ongoing, pleasure from pain, questionable science, so much drug use, sort of slow burn, third person pov that switches between main OC and Rick, too many emotions, what, who knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxious_Fem/pseuds/TheAnxious_Fem
Summary: Universe Z64c-Rick's new step-granddaughter Fae is a genius and they hit it off when she and her father, Jerry, move in with Beth and her family.Feelings begin to grow between the two, and while Rick willingly acknowledges his own depravity, it never stops him from taking what he wants.





	1. First Night in a New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jerry and Beth did not meet in High school, but rather at the hospital where they work together. They dated for two years and have just not gotten married.  
> Beth had Summer and Morticia at 20, by herself, as the twins' father left when he found out that she was pregnant.  
> The twins are 14  
> Jerry's daughter, Fae, is 17...for now.  
> Rick was only gone for 5 years, not 20, and was present for the twins' birth.  
> Beth's daddy issues aren't as bad as they are in the show.

“This is so great, Beth!” Jerry smiled at his new wife, carrying boxes into his new home. The beautiful blonde woman smiled back and led Jerry up the stairs to their bedroom. Fae peaked her head through the door, watching her elated father follow her new stepmother up the stairs and out of sight.  It had been six years since her mother passed away and she was glad her father had met someone new. Someone nice and smart. Beth was a heart surgeon, Jerry a psychologist. They had met in the hospital they worked at and just hit it off. After two years of dating they had finally decided to get married and when the question of moving came up it was decided that Jerry and Fae would move in with Beth, her children, and her father. 

Fae generally came off as the quiet type. Most people who met her just assumed she wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but in reality she was just heavily uninterested in the trivial day-to-day nonsense of people's’ lives. She would feign interest in things so people would leave her alone and float through life. School was  _ easy _ , she had graduated at 14. With her father’s -and now Beth- pushing her, she had joined the local university and took classes four days a week, majoring in engineering- top of her class. Being a scholar her entire life granted her near complete freedom to do as she pleased- no curfew, her own car, and an unlimited phone plan.  

As she dropped the last of the boxes on her new bedroom floor she took in the room. It was spacious, tall ceiling, large closet, and the bathroom she would share with her new step grandfather was right next door to her room- Summer and Morticia had a bathroom that connected their two rooms so there was no worry of them getting into her things. The bedroom walls needed to be painted _badly,_ though. They were hot pink- Beth’s choice, apparently. Though, when it was later brought up, Fae was informed she could decorate and repaint however her heart desired. It took about three hours to unpack and set everything up the way she wanted it- desk in the corner with her computer and chair, bed and side table just adjacent to it, allowing for maximum floor space, also an added bonus of the closet meant no need for a dresser.

When she was absolutely certain everything was in its’ proper place, she locked her bedroom door, cracked open the window and pulled the little jar of premium marijuana from her bag, grinding a bowl and packing it into her small glass pipe.The first hit was always the best. She’d hold it in and blow the smoke out the cracked window. It took about three hits to get her where she wanted be, her mind open to ebb and flow, her muscles allowed to relax. Utterly beautiful. 

Normally the high made her want to be creative, or would give her a boost for college homework, but right now she just wanted to relax. She pulled out a book from her bag and thumbed through the pages until she found where she’d left off. She was deep into her reading when she could have sworn she heard her window slide all the way open. When she looked over, the tall, slender figure of her now step grandfather was stumbling  his way through her window. Had she not previously met the man she’d have pulled the mace out of her bag and sprayed it in his face. “Hello Rick.” She said, somberly. 

He nodded at her, his eyes as wild as his hair. She could smell the liquor on him- every genius had their vice. She sighed, going back to her reading, keeping an eye on him all the while. He plopped down in her plush, aqua colored computer chair and flipped her laptop open. She eyed him suspiciously, clearing her throat, “Can I ask what the hell you’re doing?”

He smiled at her and proceeded to turn on her laptop. “My computer is...uuuurrrp...o-out of commission, I’m bor-b-borrowing yours.” He said matter-of-factly.

Fae nodded, noting that it didn’t much matter to her...She admittedly enjoyed his presence, and wasn’t using the computer, so what was the trouble? She relaxed her face and nodded, though one thing did circle through her mind- “W-why did you come through the window?”

“I-If I uuuurrp-c-came through the door, d-dear old daddy would know h-his lit-little girl smoked p-pot.” He answered, not looking up. She nodded in response-though she was pretty sure her father already knew and didn’t care- and proceeded to light a menthol candle and close the window. It was beginning to cool off outside, anyways, and her slender frame did not do well with the cold. As if to add emphasis to her thoughts, Rick shivered a bit. She tossed him a throw blanket and laid back on her double bed, picking her book back up. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and said nothing. 

 

“Y-You-You’re no f-fuUUUURP- fun, kid. Morti would have asked m-me like twelve f-fucking questions by now…” Rick said, breaking the silence, about an hour later.  

Fae glanced over at him, “Questions about what, Mr. Sanchez?” she sighed. 

“RiIIIIck, Wh-What are y-you doing?’ ‘Riiiick why-why are y-you-uuurp- on my laptop?’” He said, imitating Morticia’s slightly whiny, pubescent  female voice. They both laughed. “You c-can call me-uurp- Rick, by the way, I’m n-not your fucking teach-teacher.” She nodded. 

“Fair enough. I really don’t care. I mean, if you’re doing illegal shit it’s whatever, I have amazing security on that thing. Designed it myself, the government can’t trace anything I do. My only request is that you don’t download porn on it.” She said, nonchalantly. 

Rick nodded, “Y-you’re al-al-uuurrrp-alright, kid.” he said, going back to whatever he was doing. 

Another hour passed, the sun had set and there was a knock at the door. Fae got up and opened it to find Beth on the other side. “Dinner’s ready, sweety-I made roast beef and veggies if you’re up for it.”

Fae’s stomach gurgled. “Yeah, thanks, I’ll come down in a minute, just want to finish this chapter first.” Beth nodded, smiling at her sweetly and headed back down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room. 

She finished the chapter and made her way down to dinner, as she’d said she would. As she was shoving the first bite into her mouth, Rick came strolling downstairs and pulled out the chair next to her, patting her on the back. “Than-Thanks for letting me-uuuurrrp- use your computer, kiddo.” He said. Fae only nodded between bites. Beth was a good cook, which could not be said of her father. He couldn’t even manage toast.

While she and Rick ate in silence the rest of the family kept up light, meaningless conversation. She gleaned that Morticia needed help with her project for the science fair, and Summer was dating some kid named Toby. Jerry brought up Fae’s skill set in maths and science and volunteered her to help with the science project, which she begrudgingly agreed to. It wasn’t like she had some pressing social matters to attend to on her regular saturday nights. 

After dinner Fae headed back up to her room and pulled her little jar out again, cracking her window.  She had forgotten to lock the door this time, though...As she pulled her first hit, Rick came sauntering in. He saw her pipe and quickly closed and locked the door behind himself. She’d been holding her breath for almost 30 seconds when he finally closed the door. She let the smoke out, coughing so hard her eyes watered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick sit down in her computer chair again. He rolled the chair over to her bed, where she was still coughing her face off. 

“C-can I h-have-uuuurrp-have some?” He asked, feigning sweetness. She nodded and passed him the pipe. 

“Y-you...you know how to corner, right?” She said through her cough. He nodded and she handed him the little glass pipe and her lighter. He cornered the bowl like a pro and handed it back, pulling a silver flask out of his pocket. She rose an eyebrow and him. “What’s that?”

“F-Fu-uurp-fucking grape juice, kid- what the fuck do you think?” he laughed at her, blowing the smoke out of his nose. 

She rolled her eyes, “I’m not a fucking dunce, what kind of liquor- asshole.” 

He chuckled again and held the flask out to her. She sniffed the contents. It was liquor but she couldn’t tell if it was vodka or whiskey, which made no sense as they smell quite dissimilar. She tilted her head back and let some of it fill her mouth. After it hit her tongue she guessed it was a mixture of all sorts of shit. It burned when she swallowed and it felt nice. She didn’t have liquor very often, as it was a lot harder to come by at her age. Weed was everywhere, she could literally buy it in highschool-which she did.   She also knew that weed wasn’t bad for your body the same way alcohol was and generally prefered it. Sure, smoking anything is bad for you, but the worst this shit would do was make her forget things, which was fine. She took a couple more swigs of Rick’s flask, offering him a few more hits off her pipe. 

 

They paid no attention to the passage of time as they imbibed, making idiotic jokes and talking about the mundanity of  Fae’s life. “You-you do realize-urrp- that school is NOT a place for s-smart people, right, kid?” 

Fae nodded and sighed. “It’s not like I had the burning desire to do it...I know it’ll get me a high-paying job and the money from that can go towards actually doing something I want to.” 

Rick just shrugged. “If you’re smart enough- Which you- you-urp- definitely fucking ARE, you can get by without that bu-bullshit.”

“Are you implying I should do what you do?”

He shook his head, “Na-Nah, kid, don’t get caught up in bullshit like I did. You can get away and never come back, just fucking do it. I-urp- I have anchors now, and am unsure of-of whether or not I could handle not having my-my family. Too-too god damned many variables.” 

After a while of this, Fae reached over and shut the window, as the cool wind began to make her shiver. Her small frame wasn’t built for any kind of cold weather, and it was getting to be that time of year again. She’d already put on an oversized sweater and a pair of thick socks but it didn’t seem to cut the chill. 

 

Rick noticed her shivering and pulled his lab coat off, draping it around her thin frame. He wasn’t too cold, the alcohol made him feel warm and the weed kept his mind off of it. Fae looked so small. She was quite short for her age, only 5 feet tall, weighing in at around 106 lbs, slender waist, small bust, but her hips were slightly wider. She had a decent behind, as well. She reminded him of his first love. Same deep auburn hair- though cut in a chin-length A-line bob-same blue eyes, same freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks, same pouty lips.  He felt the urge to take care of her, to keep her safe…

Fae had been surprised at his gesture. In the short amount of time that she’d known him-well known OF him, really- he didn’t seem the type to just do things for people. He was in his own head a lot-something she understood quite well herself. It was hard to care for other people when you spent so much time in your own mind. Rick seemed only to care for his daughter and grandchildren when it suited him so she’d assumed it would be the same for she and her father. His kindness stirred up something deep in her chest. She caught herself staring at him as he went on about his travels, promising to take her on an adventure some time. 

It seemed that this was the first time she really had taken him in. He was tall, probably a few inches over six feet, wiry, fit, a body built up to be strong, but agile. His age, which she’d been told was somewhere around late 60s, early 70s, didn’t really show. He looked maybe a touch over fifty, which was surprising with his level of alcohol consumption. Granted, he was a genius, so it was heavily possible his body had been modified. With the knowledge of his work with robotics and genetics, she didn’t doubt it at all. Though that did leave the question of his bald spot...not that she minded it. There were 20 somethings at her university that had lost more hair than he. Overall, she found him quite pleasing to look at and realised she might have a crush. She sighed.  

They decided to pass the pipe back and forth a few more times, their eyes were red and glazed, Fae couldn’t keep the grin off of her face and didn’t really care. After a bit more laughter, Rick took a glance at his watch and noticed it was well past midnight. He got up, stretched, and tousled the young woman’s hair. “W-well, kiddo, this has been fun, we should-urp-we should do it again sometime, I think I’m gonna-gonna let you get to sleep.”  Fae yawned and looked up at the man, nodding and waving goodbye as he left the room. She then proceeded to turn off her bedroom light and curl up under her comforter, nearly dozing off. She pulled Rick’s lab coat tightly around herself and sat up. His lab coat, right. “He’ll probably want this back…” She told herself. 

Assuming he had gone to his own room she stepped out into the quiet, unlit hallway and approached his door, deciding that rather than knock and risk waking anyone she’d just open it. Pushing it open, she whispered, “Rick? I’ve got your lab coat…”

No answer.

She opened the door all the way and found that he wasn’t even in the room. She stepped inside and looked around, figuring, eh, why not? He had star maps all over the walls, which were painted a deep gray. In the far corner he had a double bed with black sheets and a matching comforter set. There was a desk shoved up against the wall with a computer that looked like someone had thrown it out a third story window and tried to fix it- definitely ‘out of commission’- and an old black, cracked leather computer chair. Pretty nondescript. She turned to leave, only to bump right into the person she was looking for. She walked right into his chest with an “oompf.” He wrapped his arms around her involuntarily. ‘Probably just steadying himself,’ she would later tell herself. Only, he held her close for a moment longer than he probably should have. She couldn’t deny that she’d enjoyed it.   

Rick looked down at her, a bit of drool leaking from the edge of his mouth, “C-can I uurrp- help you, kiddo?” 

She felt the color come up over her neck and cheeks, “I’m- um- er, you, you left this” She stammered, awkwardly holding out the coat. He gingerly took it from her and patted her head. 

“Oh-oh- urp- th-thanks.”

Fae nodded and quickly walked back to her room, where she dove under the covers and fell asleep, imagining Rick was holding her. 

 

Rick had enjoyed his night with her. She was so much more than he thought she would be, being Jerry’s daughter and all.  He hadn’t meant to hold on to her like that...He was really touchy and emotional when he was drunk or high...and she felt nice. He stumbled into bed and fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of being so much more to her. 

 


	2. Not Much of an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has too many drugs in his glove box.

Fae pulled herself out of bed the next morning around 8 am. She had a lecture at 10 and needed to get ready. She stood up and stretched, trying to wake her body up before she drank her weight in coffee, recalling the dreams she’d had the night before...So much more than just a hug. 

Happy to have the house to herself all morning,  as no one else should be up this early, she made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She reached for the coffee pot only to see that someone had already made their morning brew. She looked up to see none other than Rick, pajama clad, holding a mug between his hands. He nodded at her, as if to say ‘morning,’ and she returned the favor, but kept her head down as she poured her own cup, mostly to hide the color that was seeping into her face. She was having difficulty looking him in the eye after her very, very vivid dreams. Stamping it down as best she could, she pulled a pop tart out of the cupboard, deciding to take her breakfast into the living room in an attempt to keep the awkwardness at bay- only to have Rick saunter in behind her and plop down into a chair across the room. 

Fae choked down her poptart and coffee and pulled out a book. She was having quite a lot of trouble even sitting in the same room as Rick. In her dreams he had touched her, kissed her...She definitely couldn’t look at him the same. There was no doubt of the crush, now. And without her social crutch from the previous night, there was no hope of even a casual morning conversation. 

The rest of the time before she headed to class was spent in an uncomfortable silence, as she read her book and Rick sat back with what looked like VR goggles strapped to his face. She stood up and left, not thinking to say goodbye. 

 

Had she been paying attention, she’d have noticed the color come over Rick’s face. She’d have seen the sweat trickle down from his hairline and she’d have seen the bulge slowly grow in his pants. But she didn’t. 

Rick pulled the goggles off when he heard the front door click shut and saw that Fae had left. He pulled his hand down his face and shook his head. He’d just spent the last hour watching an alternate version of himself absolutely giving it to an alternate Fae. He’d have the image of her lips around his cock ingrained in his brain for...a while. His attraction to the teen made him feel guilty, to say the least, but he’d already known he was depraved and had been for a while. So he’d get his rocks off to the alternate versions of himself that had less self control than he did. It definitely wasn’t the absolute worst thing he’d ever done….

 

Fae sat through a two hour lecture that she honestly could have given. Better, even. There were a few key points that the professor seemed to just skim past, but it wasn’t like she was spending her own money to listen to this guy talk. So she jotted down her notes, which was most of the work for the class. They’d have a test in two weeks, the professor had told them, and these notes were the first half of the study guide. 

After the lecture, she decided to go grab some lunch at a local cafe and work on her thesis. She scored a corner table right by the window. She had an hour and a half before her next class and figured that with the free wifi here, she could just hang out. About thirty minutes in, a bleary eyed Rick came bursting through the door. 

He locked eyes with her and motioned for her to follow him out. She assumed something was amiss at home and quickly packed her things and followed him out to his...ship? It looked a bit like a junky flying saucer with wheels underneath it. It was definitely a ship. Cars didn’t take off from the ground and shoot into space at breakneck speeds. She watched in awe as they zoomed past stars and planets and came to the conclusion that no, nothing was amiss at home and also that she would probably be missing her next lecture. She made a mental note to text her classmate later on for the notes. 

“Where are we going, Rick? And where did you get this ship?” She asked the man incredulously. 

He chuckled at her questions, “I made the ship, and we’re going to get some milkshakes, kid.”  
She nodded, of course he made the ship, he was a genius. The milkshakes though….

“Why? I’m going to miss a lecture….The notes for that class go towards my final grade…”

He laughed again, this time more heartily. “I told you, school isn’t for smart people, kid. You’re better off out here, with me and one of the best milkshakes in the galaxy.”

“I couldn’t agree more, but I’m on scholarship and if I miss too much class I’ll owe money…” She sighed. A day out and about didn’t sound so bad...Especially in fucking SPACE. 

“I-uuurp-if I recall correctly,” he stammered, “You can miss three full class days in six months and not have any-any issues.”

Of course he’d done his research. “Kudos to you,” She thought to herself, sitting back in the worn out leather seat. 

 

Were they partying? Eh, no, not so much, but Rick had some fun drugs in his glove compartment that would make anything feel like a party. He landed the ship at his intended destination and stepped out, gesturing for Fae to do the same. He watched her slide out and step gingerly onto the ground. She looked all around her, taking it all in. He missed that. None of this shit was cool anymore. Though he could definitely boast that this place had the absolute best milkshakes in the galaxy. He’d brought Morticia and Summer here a few times, but now they’d become accustomed to it and weren’t near as excited. 

 

Fae could hardly believe she was on an alien planet...Everything was so...different. The ground was sort of spongy and bouncy. The grass was blue, and they were surrounded by bioluminescent plants. The sky was both dark and light, like it was under a sort of purple haze, and they stood in front of an organically shaped building covered in alien writing. There was a neon sign near the entry that looked like an ice cream cone. "Is this a diner, Rick?"

He nodded. He’d brought her to a diner. A space diner...for milkshakes...Did he think she was twelve? She just looked at him. “Rick...y-you know I’m not a little kid, right?” He smiled at her, jogging back to his ship. She started to follow behind him but he put up his hand, instructing she stay where she was. There was a bench nearby, if you could call it that, and she decided to sit and wait on him. He was in the passenger’s side, digging around for something. When he stepped out of the ship again, he had a little bag of something in his hand. He locked the doors behind him and walked back up to her, handing her the little bag. 

 

Fae looked up at him and rose her eyebrow, “What’s that?” He just smiled at her and held out the bag.

“Why-uuuurp-why don’t you find out, kid.” 

She nodded, taking the baggy from his hand and pulling out a little pink pill. She held it up so she could see it better and cocked her head at him. 

“Is this Ex?” She asked. 

Rick smiled, he was pretty sure it was just a really potent THC-like substance. Mostly. There were a lot of drugs in his glove compartment. “What, no, it’s like weed, but sooooo much stronger.” He was mentally crossing his fingers that he had grabbed the right pills, otherwise this could go south, fast...

She smiled, far too trusting, and popped the little pill into her mouth. He followed suit and they headed inside. 

He picked out a corner booth and ordered.

Fae sipped on her milkshake, trying to think of something to talk about. It was a really good milkshake. “This is a-” she started, looking up at Rick. She hadn’t noticed the drug kicking in until she tilted her head up and started to tingle. She just trailed off, staring at Rick. Did he always look this good? She licked her lips absentmindedly.  

“This-uuurp-This is a what, kid?” He asked, waving a hand in her face. She blinked and tried to pull herself together. 

“Oh- it’s a really good milkshake, thanks…” She slipped the straw back into her mouth, nursing the beverage. 

Rick had also begun to feel the drug kick in. ‘Fuck…’ He thought to himself….This was not the pill he thought it was...No, this was basically what Fae thought it was...but...more...Like if Ex was on Ex...He was having trouble keeping himself from staring. He noticed her staring...She was ethereal. His mind flashed back to that morning...the things he’d seen...he shuddered. 

It wasn’t until Fae came up away from the straw, the thick liquid dripping from the corner of her lips, that he truly started to regret this. He let out a small moan, images popping into his head. Her mouth on him, sliding up and down. Then him on top of her, her mouth in a tell tale ‘o’. He ran a hand over his face. This was so bad.  

 

Fae did not feel like she thought she would at all...it was a whole different experience. She felt so...so hot….so full of need….so...horny. Her eyes grew wide, sweat trickled down her face. She decided to lay her head down on the cool table and close her eyes. “R-Rick?”

“Y-Yeah, kiddo?” 

“Are you sure this is supposed to be like weed? It- it doesn’t feel like weed…” She let out a sigh. 

“I don’t- don’t actually know….urp...there are a lot of drugs in my glove compartment….” 

Fae nodded….she was aching. She wanted to touch him. 

“I-I think we should go home, Rick...I don’t want to stay here like this….” She panted. 

 

Rick just nodded, fully understanding. He stood up and offered a hand to escort her to the ship. She was shaking and her skin was hot. He intertwined their fingers and helped her into the passenger seat. After taking off, she reached for his hand again and he let her have it. He desperately wanted to pull her close...smell her skin...He shook his head again and tried to focus on getting home. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He could take care  of this when he got home..

 

Rick’s hand made her feel safe, but also so much more than that. She wanted to take his hand and shove it down her pants, to feed the aching need that was growing in her. Every little bump the ship made sent a jolt of electricity to her core. There was no way Rick wanted her. He called her kiddo...he took her out for milkshakes...She’d have to fix this herself. 

They pulled into the driveway minutes later and Fae scrambled out of the ship, running into the house. She needed to take care of this, NOW. She ran up to her bedroom and stripped down to nothing, jumping under her covers and pulled out her trusty little battery powered friend. It buzzed delightfully as she slid it home. 

 

Rick felt terrible and wonderful at the same time. His skin tingled, everything was vivid. He watched Fae’s breasts bounce as she ran inside, biting back his arousal. He noticed she didn’t have her bag with her and, feeling bad about this whole situation, as it was definitely his fault, he grabbed it and took it up to her room. When he approached her door he heard a distinct...buzzing noise, accompanied by the girl's noises of pleasure. His stomach dropped and his member expanded, he was so hard it hurt. He dropped her bag outside of her door and ran to his own room. 

Hearing her moans through the door had ripped something open inside him. Something primal and full of need. He fell back onto his bed, kicked off his pants and pulled on his alternate reality goggles. He didn’t have to flip through any channels to find what he wanted. It seemed this alternate version of himself had spent most of the day pleasuring her. His eyes adjusted to Fae, bent over the kitchen table, white-knuckling the table cloth as Rick rammed himself into her. It didn’t take long for him to bring himself to orgasm, quickly followed by another, and another still. He eventually passed out, covered in his own seed. 

 

Fae had managed to soak through her sheets after a couple of hours and rather than let herself pass out in them she decided to throw them into the wash and hop in the shower. She was still feeling the residual effects of the pill so the water felt amazing. It felt like tiny fingers, gently running over her whole body. She let out an involuntary moan. 

 

Rick didn’t sleep for long, the cool breeze from his open window making him shiver awake. He decided to take a shower. Throwing on a bathrobe, he walked out of his room and over to the bathroom. He sighed in mild irritation when he heard that someone was already in the shower. It was only around 5 pm, so Jerry and Beth were still at work, and Rick recalled that Summer and Morticia were staying over at a friends house for the evening, so it should have only been he and Fae at home. Just to be sure, though, he knocked on her bedroom door. When she didn’t answer, he pushed it open. She’d stripped her bed, the room smelled like female heat, and she’d left her vibrator openly on her bedside table. He felt the fire start low in his belly, turned and closed the door behind him and sauntered over to the bathroom. He leaned his head against the door and listened to the sound of the running water. He really needed to shower. 

Beth and Jerry’s shower was bigger and nicer and had a giant shower head. He rinsed himself off well and decided to go and work on a project downstairs to help get his mind off of... all of this. 

 

After Fae got out of the shower and put her bedding into the washing machine, she realized she was really tired. In her light mental buzz she decided that she would take a nap in Rick’s room. His bed was surprisingly neat. She climbed in and cozied up under the covers, wearing nothing but an oversized T shirt and a pair of boyshort style panties. She loved the way his bed smelled. Sleeping here was like he was holding her close. She felt herself dozing off not long after her head nestled into the pillow. 

 

Rick had gotten into his work and spent a few hours fiddling with an invention, taking the occasional swig from his flask of strange alcohol. As he went to put the finishing touches on a machine he reached for one of his tools and came up empty handed. He had accidentally left it in his bedroom the night before. He sighed to himself and begrudgingly made his way up to his room, figuring he’d change his pants while he was up there anyways, as he was getting uncomfortable zipper marks on his cock and it was just overall unpleasant. 

He opened the door and flicked on the light to see Fae, curled up under his comforter, fast asleep. Her short auburn hair was splayed out over the pillow like an angel's halo. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise and decided he would just grab what he needed to and go. He didn’t want to wake her, she just looked so...peaceful.  

The tool he needed was on his bedside table, right in front of her. This was troublesome,  as he was drunk and the floor on that side of the bed was littered with crumpled up paper,  various computer parts, and other tripping hazards.  He needed to be especially careful.  The first few steps we're fine,  and he felt confident that he'd be able to get the tool and go back down stairs without a hitch. Of course, he tripped. 

He somehow managed to fling himself onto the bed and directly on top of the sleeping young woman. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.  Ricks face was inches from hers,  nearly level with her neck. He took in an involuntary breath… She smelled heavenly of lilacs and chamomile.  His pulse thumped hard in his groin.  She looked down at him and it was as though time slowed down while he watched the color spread from the neckline of her T shirt,  up over her face.   He threw himself back as hard as he could- ‘Nope,’ he thought,  ‘not letting this happen…’ He snatched the tool and sprinted back down to the garage as fast as he could manage.  He wasn't about to let himself touch an underage girl.  Sure,  he lacked in the moral department,  and he wasn't going to stop lusting after her,  but he'd at least wait until after she was legal and could consent before he would push the envelope… 

 


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae get's ditched on her night out for her birthday and Rick finds her drinking alone so he decides to give her a birthday present she won't soon forget. This is the smut. Also daddy kink...

Over a month had passed since Rick had taken Fae out for milkshakes. If she didn't already have feelings for him before,  she DEFINITELY had them now.  She couldn't even make eye contact with him at the dinner table and made a point of keeping her head down at home,  spending most of her time in her room. He haunted her dreams.  She'd wake up in the middle of the night,  panting,  still feeling the ghost of his lips against her skin.  She'd gone through three packs of AA batteries now and it just didn't feel like her vibrator was cutting it anymore.  She wanted him to touch her.  She wanted to feel him inside of her.  She hoped that going clubbing with her two new college friends for her birthday the coming weekend would help take her mind off of him.  

 

    Rick could feel himself slowly losing his grip on his self control.  He heard her moaning his name while she slept.  He'd poked his head in her room a few times out of curiosity to find her touching herself in the middle of a dream,  her face contorted in ecstasy.  He wanted to be the reason behind it.  He knew that,  in a way,  he was,  and was thoroughly jealous of the version of himself that was making her so very wet at night.  He had quickly realized that he didn't know if he would make it until her birthday,  especially because he didn't even know when it was.  He'd ask one of the other members of their weird little family,  but knew it would come off as strange to have more interest in his newly-adult step granddaughter than the two grandkids he'd watched grow up.  He even thought about making a fake Facebook account in order to find out. 

   He struck gold when he came down the stairs one morning.  Beth was talking to Jerry over coffee. 

   “So,  is Fae doing something special for her birthday this weekend?” She asked. 

   Jerry thought for a second,  “yeah,  I think she's hanging out with some friends from one of her college classes.  She mentioned it the other day when I took her out to lunch. I'm glad she has some friends… I used to worry she'd just be by herself forever.” 

   Beth nodded and took a few sips of her coffee.  “Should we do something for her?  Throw a little surprise part,  maybe?”

   Rick decided to butt in.  “She's-uuurp-turning 18, not 11, sweetie.  It's-its a nice thought but kids her age- people of that age group just aren't into that kind of thing. If I'd have thrown you a party instead-uuurp- instead of letting you go out,  you'd likely have-have set the house on fire just-just for fun.” 

 

   Jerry jumped,  not expecting to see Rick awake this early,  unaware that the man had been unable to sleep due to his explicit thoughts about his own daughter.  Beth simply nodded in agreement.  “That's true.  I suppose family is a bit of a drag at that age.  She'll come to love us later on…”

 

 

 Fae’s birthday had finally arrived and she was excited to go out with her new friends and celebrate.  She'd fabricated a very passable fake ID to get into the nightclub,  and dressed in a way that left a little to the imagination but exposed enough to garner the attention of someone more…. Mature… She was kidding herself if she said she wasn't trying to look good for Rick.  Her top was tight,  but covered most of her torso and had long sleeves,  the collar dipping just enough to catch the very top of her cleavage.  She wore skinny leather pants that accentuated her assets,  and high heeled boots that made her calves look divine.  She managed a Smokey eye look and donned a nude lip.  She almost looked like an agent from a Bond film.  She felt sexy and confident.  She was ready to get wrecked.  

About an hour after she got into the club,  and three shots in,  she got ditched.  ‘So much for friends… ‘ she thought to herself.  At this point,  her night began to feel like a waste and she just wanted to leave.  As she was about to hop off of her bar stool and head out,  someone tapped her on the shoulder.  Thinking it was one of her ‘friends’ she swung around,  a few choice words in mind.  But as she opened her mouth,  she saw that it was Rick.  He almost didn't look like himself.  He'd put on a black dress shirt and some slacks and was wearing a necklace.  He looked really nice.  She swooned.  “H-hey,” she said,  hoping he couldn't see her blushing in the dim club lights.  

 

   She looked amazing.  It was as though she'd dressed for him.  She'd even curled her hair.  It was fucking hot.  He felt a bit foolish,  having donned what he considered his ‘party clothes.’ She was blushing, too.  Rick just wanted to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.  

 

   “Where are your-uurp-your friends?” He asked her.  She looked to her toes. 

   “I got ditched…” She mumbled.  

  “What? It's loud as shit-loud as fucking shit in here, hon, where are your-your friends?  Why are you sitting here-sitting-uurp- here drinking alone on your fucking- your God damned birthday??”  

  A tear trailed down her face,  taking some of the dark makeup with it.  Rick frowned.  

  “Did- did you get fucking-urrp- ditched?” He looked visibly upset now.  She just nodded.  

 

   He was furious.  Who the fuck did these assholes think they we're,  taking  her out for her fucking birthday and leaving her at the bar to get fucking wasted by herself?  He'd spent too many nights in that exact spot to ever let her just sit there.  He looked hard at her face… She was crying.  His heart sunk.  

   “H-hey,” he said,  propping her chin up with his index finger,  “none of-of that shit,  got it? Fuck-fuck those stupid bitches,  alright?” He tried to give her his most endearing smile.  He wasn't very good at this… 

   She nodded and dabbed her eyes with a napkin,  a tired smile coming over her face.  

   “D-do you wanna get out of here?” He asked her.  Her smile brightened just a bit.  

   “Abso-fucking-lutely” she said.  

 

   She eagerly climbed into Rick’s ship and put on her seat belt.  He jumped in the other side after making a quick phone call and soon they were over the clouds and headed out of the atmosphere.  They travelled for about an hour before he landed the ship on a lush,  green planet.  

   “Where are we?” She asked,  not trying to hide the wonderment from her face. 

   “This-uurp-this is Arelaxen 3, it’s a-it’s the best fucking spa in the galaxy.  I booked us for the-for the whole weekend…” He trailed off.  

“The whole weekend?” She rose an eyebrow.  She'd never even had a massage,  let alone spent a whole damn weekend at a spa.  And she got to spend it with him...she felt warmth low in her belly and shivered a bit.  

 

They checked in at the front desk with an extremely tall-she really couldn't pinpoint their gender,  but they were very nice. She and Rick were then ushered to their room.  It was a massive suite,  with a giant tv and a balcony with a hot tub that looked over the expansive jungle that covered a majority of the planet.   Everything was breathtaking.  The attendant that brought them to their room had told them their masseurs would be up to fetch them in about an hour and instructed they change into some fluffy complimentary bath robes. After the attendant left, Rick pulled out a bottle of alien liqueur.  

Rick’s body was absolutely vibrating.  He was surprised he could book with this little notice. Not horribly surprised,  as the owner of the spa owed him one.  But even then,  this time of year, less than an hours’ notice,  and the grand suite… It was perfect.  He'd make a note to leave a hefty tip-not something he usually did as he didn't feel it was deserved.  He hadn't had anything to drink all day,  as he'd wanted to have a clear head.  He really didn't want to fuck this up.  It scared him a bit.  He was used to the sexual stuff.  One and done,  hit it and quit it- but this was different.  He wanted to spoil Fae.  He wanted her to purr under his touch and to never leave his side.  He wasn't sure if he liked this…. Whatever it was… But for now,  he'd see where it went.  

    When he pulled out his alien liquor,  he wasn't sure if she'd want any.  Her facial expressions spoke for her,  indicating not.  Having thought ahead,  he pulled out a little baggy of purple weed.  Her eyes lit up. ‘That's my girl…’ He thought.  

    Watching her put her mouth to his pipe, he had to hold his breath.  Her plump lips pursed as she pulled the smoke into her lungs… He threw the bottle back and gulped a third of it down.  She coughed hard and passed the pipe back to him.  He'd originally intended for it to be her birthday gift but,  eh, he liked being crossfaded.  He finished off the bowl in one hit and leaned back on the overstuffed love seat after stowing the pipe away.  His gaze wandered back to her,  curled up next to him,  a shit eating grin plastered across her face.  

   “We should-uur-we should change… Into-into the robes I mean… “ he stammered. She nodded and grabbed her robe,  traipsing off to the bedroom.  He wondered if she'd realised there was only one bed,  yet. 

 

Fae’s skin was ablaze.  The herb Rick had given her was absolutely fucking delightful.  She had taken two hits and was floating. So much that she forgot to close the door to the bedroom when she went to change.  She wasn't sure if it was the weed or the alcohol or just the surrealness of it all,  but she was feeling pretty confident. Confident and a bit frisky.  She slid off her top, her back still to the door. 

 

   Rick wasn't sure if she'd simply forgotten to close the door or if she was intentionally teasing him.  She was standing in plain view,  back to him.  He thought she'd realize after she kicked off her boots,  but she just… Kept undressing. Her top had taken an agonizingly long time to come off,  then she unclasped her bra with one hand, letting it slowly fall down her arms and quickly discarding it.  She then moved to her tight leather pants,  which she painstakingly shimmied out of,  exposing her black,  Lacey panties and lightly bouncing her perfectly round ass.  Rick felt his pulse quicken. He told himself he should look away,  at least pretend he hadn't just watched her undress,  but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  She slid on her robe and tied it in a bow in the front.  Rick managed to look away right as she turned around,  but he couldn't get rid of the flush that was quickly making it's way up his neck.  What a fucking tease… 

 

   When Fae turned around she noticed the door and momentarily went into shock... Rick was staring off into the corner,  as if he'd zoned out.  Maybe he hadn't seen her,  she thought,  or he just looked away out of respect.  She centered herself and plopped down on the couch,  reaching for Ricks strange bottle of liquor.  He turned to face her and she noticed his eyes were very dilated.  Logically she knew that there was no way that he was drunk yet, his tolerance was far too high.  “You-um-you left the door open…” He said,  taking the cap off of the bottle and pouring her a glass.  She felt the color come over her cheeks.  He pulled at the collar of his shirt as sweat began to trickle down his face.  

   She sipped on the glass he handed her and looked at her toes.  When she looked up,  Rick was unbuttoning his shirt.  He was looking right at her.  Her mouth fell agape. 

 

   If she could tease him,  he was going to make her absolutely miserable. She'd be aching with need by the end of the day,  begging for him to take her.  She started at him as he slowly took off his clothes and discarded them on the floor.  He slipped on his robe and tied a messy knot in the front of it,  making sure the majority of his chest stayed exposed.  Her face turned red,  she threw back the rest of her drink and pulled her knees to her chest.  Rick sat back down on the loveseat and let her stew in the silence.  Before long,  there was a knock at the door.  They each followed their masseuse to their private room.  

 

   Fae wasn't sure she could make it through a full body massage.  Rick’s little performance had set her on fire.  She was relieved to take her robe off when they got to her private massage.  It was hot… She was hot… All the massage did was let the heat ebb and flow.  She felt amazing but what she really wanted on her body was Rick.  It got to a point that she couldn't take it anymore and had to tell the masseuse she needed to go back to the room.  They politely obliged and when she was finally alone in the room,  she threw her robe on the sofa and laid back on the bed.  She removed her panties,  which were so wet at this point that she really ought to not have them on anyways,  and she ran her hand over her slit.  She was absolutely sopping.  She groaned at the contact of her own flesh,  so wishing it were him… 

 

   Rick had been halfway through his massage- a massage he'd needed quite badly- when Fae’s masseuse poked her head in his room and told him she'd left early.  He was worried then,  was she okay,  he wondered.   Sitting up,  he instructed his own masseur that he, too, would be cutting it early, and made his way back to the suite.  When he pushed the door open he heard Fae’s erratic breathing.  At first he thought she might be crying,  but when he walked in front of the bedroom doorway,  he saw her sprawled out on the bed,  touching herself.  His knees nearly gave out at the sight.  

   Her eyes were closed,  and the door had been quiet,  so she had yet to notice his intrusion.  He discarded what was left of his clothes and crawled onto the bed,  not stopping until he was over her. Feeling the bed move,  her eyes snapped open.  She opened her mouth in shock. Rick gave her a wicked grin and pressed his mouth to hers.  She nearly melted beneath him in a whimper.  

 

  Fae’s head was swimming.  Rick seemed to have just materialized when she needed him the most.  His kisses were passionate and fevered. He was over her,  not touching her anywhere but her face at first,  then slowly he came down on top of her,  running a hand down the side of her body and gripping her hip.  She wrapped one arm around his neck,  pulling him closer, tangling the other hand in his hair.  He pulled away and grabbed the hand she’d been using to touch herself, sliding his tongue over her fingers. She moaned and bit her lip. He leaned back down and kissed down her jaw, stopping just by her ear, he whispered huskily in her ear,  “Is this what you wanted,  baby?” 

   Fae bit her lip and nodded.  He came back down,  much harder this time.  Her body was screaming for attention.  

 

   She was like butter in Rick's hands.  He couldn't think straight. Her body was stronger than any drug he'd ever tried. She practically purred as he kissed down her neck.  She let out a guttural moan when he lightly nibbled her ear.  He hadn't even touched her where it counted yet and she was squirming beneath him. He quickly flipped onto his back,  pulling her on top of him.  She was straddling his hips now,  his cock between her lips.  She was dripping.  She rocked her hips,  rubbing her slit up and down his shaft.  He threw his head back and bit his lip.  He looked back up at her,  a wicked grin on her face.  ‘Not fair’ he thought,  flipping them back over.  She landed on her back with a surprised “oomph.” it was his turn to grin as he slowly worked two long fingers inside her.  She bucked her hips into his hand and screwed her eyes closed.  He swirled his fingers,  hitting her G spot.  She was twitching into his hand,  moaning. “Unngh… Fuck… Rick… “ his cock twitched.  

   “That's right baby,  say my name…” He coached her.  

 

   His fingers felt like heaven,  she couldn't imagine what his impressive cock felt like.  She'd never been with anyone so big… 

“Rick…” She said between pants… “Please… Please…” 

 

    “What baby?  Tell me what you want…” He chided.  Feeling her walls tense around his fingers as he vigorously attacked her g spot. 

  “F-fuuuck,  Rick….” She panted,  “p-p-please… Fu-fuck… I need… uuunnnghhh…” 

 He kissed her hard on the lips,  not letting her finish her thought,  and slipped his fingers out of her.  She gripped his hair,  sending beautifully painful shocks to his diamond hard cock.  He groaned into her mouth and positioned himself in front of her canal.  She had already soaked the bedding.  He slowly pressed into her,  giving her ample time to adjust to his size. She dug her nails down his back.  Rick pinned her arms above her head… “If you don't stop that…. I-i won't be able to control myself…” He growled.  

She looked him straight in the eye and grinned,  biting her lip.  He pushed into her still,  agonizingly slow.  She surprised him,  angling herself upward and biting his neck.  He closed his eyes and his body tensed.  He let out a guttural growl and slammed his full length into her,  still pinning her down. Her eyes rolled back in her head.  

 

He was so big. She felt so full. She wanted- no, needed more. She started to press his buttons, clenching and unclenching her walls, daring him. His eyes squeezed closed as he tried to concentrate through her assault. She wasn’t sure how much she could do underneath him like this, pinned down. She rotated her hips. 

 

“F-F-Fae….” Rick panted, “I- I fucking swear...I won’t be able to-to stop...I don’t...I don’t want to hurt you, babe…” He was serious. He was in agony, she was hitting every nerve. He released her hands and moved slowly at first. He wanted to pull out all the stops, to throttle her. She moaned beneath him, digging her nails into his back. He let his breath out with a shudder and lowered his face to his ear. “Does b-baby want daddy to fuck her?” He growled. 

She gripped the back of his head and groaned, “Y-yesss….F-fuck me, daddy…” it was all she needed to say. He lifted her right leg so her knee was over his shoulder and pushed himself as deep as her body allowed quickly working up his rhythm. She felt like fire around him, nearly screaming as he drove himself into her over and over.  

Fae felt as though she’d left her body. It was as though she was above them, watching Rick pound into her needy flesh. He gripped her ass so hard there’d be bruises. “Fuck- baby- you’re so tight. Y-you’re so wet for daddy….” He groaned. She loved him calling her baby. It only added to the mess they were making. She felt her orgasm coming. Her moans began to raise in pitch, her limbs started to shake. “Y-Yesss” He hissed in her ear, “Cum for daddy...cum…”

“I-I...I’m….I’m cumming, daddy….Fu- uuuuhh….” her body began to spasm as he sent her over the edge. 

 

She squeezed his cock so hard it almost hurt, milking him as she came, pulling him towards his own orgasm. “Cum for me, daddy,” she purred in his ear as he shot his seed into her…

“Fuck- fuck yes...baby...take daddy’s cum...fuck...uuughhh..” Rick groaned, collapsing on top of her. She nuzzled his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He froze for a moment, not used to the affection, before wrapping his arms around her and rolling over onto his side, pulling her with him. 

 


	4. A 'Real' Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot tub play-time and a trip to another dimension that leads into what we can only assume is a weird threesome.

It didn’t take long for Fae to fall asleep. Rick held her close, her face pressed into his chest. She smelled like lilac and chamomile...and sex. He wasn’t tired at all, in fact, he could probably go again. He watched as she snored softly, running his fingers through her short red hair. Her makeup was smeared, hair a mess-absolutely beautiful. He felt his pleasure beginning to rise again. His quickly hardening cock pressed into her stomach as she slept. He bit his lip. He wanted her again-he would have her again…

 

Fae stirred when she felt Rick move away. She opened her eyes to look at him, pouting. “Wha-” She started, her eyes falling to his erect manhood. His stamina was surprising. She bit her lip, feeling the moisture beginning to build between her legs. It had only been maybe an hour since they’d finished the first round and while she could definitely go again, she’d assumed that Rick would need some time to...recuperate. 

He stretched and held his hand out to her to lead her out of the room. He pulled her out onto the balcony and got into the hot tub. It bubbled and steamed, but she noticed that it didn’t look like there was water in it….it flowed like water, but it was lilac in color, and when she lowered herself into the liquid she noticed a slight difference in viscosity. It was a bit oily, and it made her body tingle. “Rick...what is this?” she asked him, cupping some of it into her hands and letting it run back into the hot tub. 

He smiled at her, a devilish grin. “It’s-it’s a bit-urp- like lube, you could say...It makes for easier-easier skin-on-skin contact...Ha-have you ever tried to fuck in-urp-in a hot tub, doll?” Fae had not, but she was well aware of water’s inability to provide adequate lubrication. 

“Why…” Fae shuddered at the tingling sensation that was covering her body, “Why does it tingle…?” 

Rick’s grin widened, he swooped over to her, bringing his head down, mouth level with her ear, “Does it feel good, baby…” He whispered, huskily. 

“Mmmhmmm,” fae nodded, feeling the flush come over her. She could feel Rick pressing up against her stomach at this angle. He was so hard…

 

Rick was having trouble thinking with the lusty haze filling his mind. He wanted to be inside of her again-now that he knew how amazing she felt, he couldn’t get enough. He nipped at her earlobe, eliciting a sigh of pleasure, and pushed himself to the other side of the hot tub, sitting back and relaxing his head against the padded headrest, crooking his finger at her in a ‘come-hither’ motion. She bit her lip and made her way over to him. He pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his. When their faces were level, he lightly pressed his lips to hers, running his hands up the sides of her supple body. 

He didn’t expect her next move. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth, nibbling it between her teeth, and ground her hips into him. His cock twitched, aching to be inside. She lowered her hand into the ‘water’ and positioned him in front of her entrance. He wasted no time shoving his full length into her heat. She let out a gasp that soon transformed into a guttural moan as she rocked her hips. 

 

With the addition of the hot, tingling liquid, Fae could feel everything so much more than before. In this position she had most of the control and could keep him deep, rubbing the head of his member over her most sensitive spots until she could feel her rapidly building orgasm approaching. “F-f-fuck...Rick...Daddy...I’m...I’m gonna cum….mmm” she moaned. 

 

He loved her calling him Daddy...He growled in response, gripping her hips as she rode him. He wouldn’t be far behind. “Th-that’s right, baby….c-cum on daddy’s cock…” he panted, watching lustily as she threw her head back and her body began to shake. Her canal convulsed around him, nearly pushing him all the way out of her as the orgasm racked her body. Before he could finish, she got up and turned around, looking over her shoulder at  him as she stood. He rose an eyebrow and was about to speak out about what he considered a cruelty-

“I want you to fuck my ass, daddy…” She told him, bending over the edge of the hot tub, shaking her round, plump little behind. He jumped up in excitement, splashing over to where she lay, exposed and waiting. The hot tub was only waist deep, so bending over the edge lifted half of her ass out of the water. Rick couldn’t help himself, he lightly slapped her exposed rear, watching as it jiggled. “Please daddy…” She begged. 

He pressed himself over her little rosebud and was mildly surprised how easily he slid inside. She was still very tight, but the lubricant in the water made it a breeze. She gasped as he slowly worked his way into her. “Mmmmh...f-fuck me, daddy….” She groaned, pressing herself back against him until he was fully sheathed in her, pulling a groan from his lips. He reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back as he worked up a rhythm. The slapping of skin was barely audible over the sounds of the young woman’s noises of pleasure. 

Rick let go of her hair, digging his hands into her hips and laying his forehead on her back as he felt himself nearing climax. She shuddered beneath him, orgasming for the second time, as he shot rope after rope of hot seed into her. He slowly pulled out of her and pushed himself back into the hot tub’s built-in seat, pulling her down with him. 

She nuzzled her head back into his chest, panting. “I-I’ve never cum so-so hard in my life….” he chuckled in approval. 

  
  
  
  


After showering off the hot tub substance, Fae realized that she hadn’t eaten in several hours and that perhaps the lightheaded feeling that had overcome her might not only be because of the many substances she’d imbibed with her mature lover. “Hey, Rick?”

“Y-yeah, doll?” He looked over at her, drying his hair from the shower. 

“Can we order room service or something? I haven’t eaten since lunch.” She felt her stomach gurgle, as if to nod in approval. 

“Drawer next to the-the bed, and call-urp- call for new sheets, too, babe...we-we can’t sleep on those…” He said slyly. She blushed and pulled the menu out of the bedside drawer, realizing that while she spoke several different languages, this was not one of them. She didn’t hear Rick come up behind her. “Want me to order?” She jumped. 

“Would you?” she asked.

He nodded, taking the menu from her hands and flipping through the pages. 

 

When their food arrived, Rick dug right in, no stranger to intergalactic cuisine. Fae looked utterly confused. She picked up a piece of silverish fried meat. He had forgotten how new all of this was to her. “It-urp-it’s like fried chicken,” he said, “There’s a species of bird on this planet very similar, it’s just metallic in color.” She nodded, gingerly taking a bite. 

 

‘Shiny fried chicken’ Fae thought, ‘every minute I’m here I’m reminded of how very far we are from Earth…’ 

 

When they finished eating, Rick instructed she put clothes on.

“I didn’t bring any but what I was wearing…” 

“Check the drawers,” He suggested. 

She opened the drawers to find an assortment of clothes, varying from dresses to casual wear, to bondage gear. She pulled a choker out of the drawer and held it up. Rick came up behind her, surprising her again-he seemed to get a kick out of making her jump. He pulled the choker from her hands and fastened it around her neck, turning her around to face the mirror on the opposite wall, still standing behind her with hands on her shoulders. She watched him bite his lip. “Y-you should definitely keep that on….” He grinned down at her. It definitely didn’t look bad. 

She turned to face him, dropping her robe to the floor, “What should I wear….” She asked him, teasing. 

He gave her a once over with his eyes. “I-if it were up to me, babe…” he stepped back, admiring the view, reaching up to cup one of her breasts in his hand, “You’d be like this...all the time…” She shivered under his touch, feeling her nipples harden. He kissed her on the temple and pulled away, walking over to the chest of drawers. He pulled out a long sleeved black t shirt, similar to the one she’d worn the night before but with a slightly lower neckline, a bright red, lacy bra and panty set, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots with boot socks. After he set everything on the bed he walked out of the room, saying nothing. 

 

She sure did know how to push his buttons. Few of his partners in the past had cared to know his kinks, even fewer cared to appease him. Fae seemed legitimately interested in him. She wanted to please him just as much as he did her. She let him take control enough to torture him. He couldn’t say he’d never been this turned on before, but it had definitely been a long time. He felt like he was in his 20s again. 

Before Fae came out of the bedroom Rick threw his own clothes on. He stuck to mostly black like the night before,but threw his lab coat over top of it- more pockets. When Fae stepped out he felt a growl start up, low in his throat. He had a weird thing for goth chicks...always had-perhaps it was the closeness to bondage culture. She sauntered over to him, hips swaying with every step, and pressed something into his hand. It was another choker. He tilted his head at her, giving her a questioning look. “What’s wrong with the one you’re wearing…?” He held up the second choker, examining it...it looked just like the one she was wearing, only a tad larger- ‘Oh,’ he thought, understanding. He fastened the jewelry around his own neck, a sly grin transforming her face. 

“You- you like it?” He asked, brow raised. She nodded, looping an index finger through the hoop at the front, pulling his face level with her own and planting a kiss, solid on his lips. He grabbed the sides of her face and fought himself from throwing her on the nearby sofa right then and ripping her clothes to shreds. He pushed himself back.He wanted to take her somewhere first, other things could follow after. If he was being honest with himself, he knew that other things would most assuredly come. 

Fae bit her lip and looked up at him, “So,” she sighed, “Where are we going? It’s getting late…”

“I-urp-I have to meet someone for some parts. Also drugs...they have drugs and I thought you-urp-you could come with me?” He held out a slender hand, using the other to pull his portal gun from his pocket. She took his hand as the swirling green portal opened up- he stepped through, pulling her behind him. 

Stepping through the portal was like stepping through a void of whiteness that felt like nothing. She was briefly weightless before her feet connected with pavement. She looked around and found herself in a sprawling utopian city built like a sci fi movie written in the 1920s. There was art deco everywhere she could see and a strange meld of the fashions of the 20s and the late 2010s...Not just on humans, either, there were plenty of multi-limbed beings going about their day as well. Rick continued to pull her behind him, paying no attention to the swirling mass of beings that surrounded them. 

They crossed the busy street and traversed down a concrete stairwell that led them to a city transit subway station. Rick scanned a card at the turnstile and they got on the train just as it pulled in. He shoved his way to a back car where he sat in one of the far seats, pulling her into his lap. She looked over at him to find him staring lazily at her. She kissed him on the tip of his nose, eliciting a grin. They sat this way for about ten minutes before Rick nudged her up with his knee and pressed her towards the exit. 

They went up a similar flight of stairs and out onto a slightly less busy street. The sky had begun to darken and there were floating streetlights at every block. They wove down a few streets and ended up in front of one of many high rise buildings that dotted the landscape. This one stood a bit taller than the ones that surrounded it, like a needle into the sky. Rick made his way through the revolving door, Fae in towe. They stopped in front of a reception desk where a tall blonde humanoid woman sat. Her skin was holographic and her eyes were solid black. Even so, she was entrancingly beautiful. 

“How may I assist you, Mr. Sanchez?” She asked calmly, paying Fae no attention. 

“You know who I’m here to see. He-urp- he should be expecting us.” 

She nodded and pressed something out of view in front of her and ushered them towards the elevator to the left. It dinged as it opened. Rick pressed the button for the penthouse and up they went. Fae thought the length of time it took to reach the top was far too short before remembering that this society seemed a bit more advanced than back home. When the doors swished open there was...another Rick on the other side of the threshold. 

 

Rick realized he’d forgotten to explain the whole-multiverse-thing to Fae when the elevator opened. He watched as his alternate self pulled his lover into the room and quickly followed. He spun Fae and gave her more than just a once over. He’d told this Rick about her in one of their drunken chats. He supposed, when it came down to it, he was one of his ‘friends,’ in the vaguest sense. The other man pushed Fae into a rolling chair near by and rolled her down the hall, into his lab. “Rick…” She looked back and forth between the two men.

 

She was sitting in an over stuffed office chair in the middle of this doppelganger's lab. He pulled out a helmet looking device that had wires coming out of it at all sides- likely something to scan her brain? But why? She looked between the two men. There were some big differences, not counting clothes. Her Rick’s hair was wild while the other’s was combed into a controlled chaos, and the other man looked quite a bit younger. Nearly 30 years, she’d guess. 

The strange new place had all of her senses on alert. She had made a note of all of the exits, what could be used as a weapon. For all intents and purposes, she was a scientist, too, and that comforted her, she was in her element. She watched, almost in slow motion, as the younger Rick came towards her with the strange helmet. As he reached up to place the device on her head, she nodded away and glared up at him. “What is that?” She asked. 

This new Rick seemed a bit too cocky for his own good. Rather than answer her question, he just grinned and proceeded to come at her again. As he reached to place the helmet on her head, she used the chair beneath her to propel herself upwards, sideways, to plant both of her feet into his chest, sending him flying back on his ass. She landed in a crouched position. Her Rick stepped to her side and offered her a hand up. She nodded and took it, standing up. 

Fae had taken several years of self defense training. Her mother had signed her up for classes at age five and she’d been practicing since. She’d never told Rick this, but he was definitely aware, now. “R-urp-remind me- remind me to n-never get on your bad side….” he stammered, grinning. 

The other man was on his feet, now, arms around his midsection. “J-jesus fucking christ, chick, what the fuck?” He said through clenched teeth. 

“I asked you what it was- why would I let some strange man put some fucking shit on my head without knowing what the fuck it is? Would you?” She shook her head at him. 

“I-urp-I told you she was feisty…” Her Rick chuckled. 

The other man stretched and picked up the helmet off the floor. “It’s to test your brain function. Look.” He placed it on his own head and turned the monitor on the nearby desk to face them. “It’s not a weapon-Z64c said that you’re like us...I wanted to see for myself…” He pointed to the read out on the screen, showing the realtime scan of his brain. It was crazy to see it on the screen like that. From what she knew of the function of a regular brain scan, so many more sections of his brain were functioning at a higher capacity. The emotional centers of the brain seemed a bit behind, though, but with so much energy going towards memory and problem solving, it was no wonder. She knew she spent most of her time with a likely similar level of apathy. “I’m sorry for kicking you…” She sighed, watching the screen. It quickly went dark as he took the helmet off of his own head. 

“It’s fine...I get it.” He ushered her back into the seat before placing the device on her head. The screen lit back up in almost an identical way. There was a bit more activity in the emotion centers of her brain, but that was to be expected given the current situation. You could also see from the scan that she was indeed, on high alert. 

“Fuck….” The Ricks said in unison, staring at the screen. She turned her head to look at them. 

 

He knew she was fucking genius, but not to this extent. She wasn’t quite on par with himself, but he had more than twice her years under his belt. She’d already surpassed his own genius at her age. It was definitely HOT to know how intelligent she was. He knew the other man would feel the same, especially given his mirrored reaction. 

“And-And you said she was a Jerry’s daughter??” the other Rick asked, incredulously. 

“Y-urp-yeah. My dimension’s Jerry isn’t quite as dimwitted. He’s still subpar for Beth, but not as bad as say, FJ94...And Fae’s mother was quite intelligent. I believe she got it from her. “

He nodded, lost in thought. 

“Sooo-” Fae butted in… “I was told there’d be drugs….”

That pulled a laugh from the two men- It was like someone made her for him. 

 

The younger Rick stepped out of the room, leaving Fae with her own Rick. She had taken off the helmet and was rolling around the lab. When the door wooshed closed she stood up and walked over to Rick, who was leaning back against the wall, one leg bent with his foot behind him. He was staring off into space, hands in his pockets, his brow furrowed in thought. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his neck. He jumped, shivered visibly and looked down at her. She bit her lip, looking up at him.

Rick swooped her up, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist and pressed his mouth to hers, leaning her back against the wall for stability. She nearly melted into him as the other man came sauntering back into the room. 

“When you’re done there, I have the party favors…”  he said. 

They pulled apart, Fae’s legs sliding down slowly until her feet hit the floor, and they looked over at him. He had a bowl in his hands. At first it looked like a bowl of candy or something, but when her eyes focused more she could see all the little assorted baggies of fun. 

The younger Rick ushered them out of the room, down the hall, and into what she could only assume was the den. 

 

While Fae smoked some interdimensional weed, the two Ricks craved something a little harder. The younger-looking man pulled out an ornate glass pipe with a spherical bowl and placed a little pink crystal inside before taking a mini torch to its underside. Fae cocked her head at him, “What’s that?” 

“A l-urp-lot harder than what you’ve got, baby…” he responded. She nodded. 

“Can I try it?” she looked up at him, smiling as sweetly as he figured she could manage. He was cool with light manipulation-she did it well and he knew she’d pay him back later. 

“Sure babe.” He said, handing her his own pipe and torch, explaining how to use it. She nodded, following his directions to a T. ‘So trusting’ he thought to himself. 

Her scleras began to turn a pale shade of pink as the high took effect. He watched the grin spread over her face. She was so fucking hot. 

She handed the pipe back to him for his own hit. 

 

Two hours later, the three sat in the middle of the floor, Fae sitting in her Rick’s lap as the other man massaged her feet. It was hard to say how it had all started, best to assume it had to do with the copious amounts of substances strewn around the room. She had never been this high before. Rick was running his hands up and down her arms and over her stomach, leaving trails of sparks wherever his fingers touched. The foot massage was slowly turning into a calf massage, though it was odd through her tight pants. 

“You can-you can take those off, doll…” Rick whispered in her ear. 

“It’s-it’s not weird with..with both of you?” She asked, a tinge of nervousness coming over her at the thought of the other man seeing her unclothed. 

“N-Not at all, babe…”

She bit her lip, leaning farther back into her Rick as she slid her pants down her legs. The other man smiled up at her, helping her to tug them down, his eyes stopping to stare at her red clad womanhood. Her Rick ran his hands lightly under her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Every touch of her skin felt electric. 

She had one Rick working his way up her legs, kneading small circles as he worked up her calves and slowly over her knees, while the other kissed her neck and ran his hands over the sides of her body. When someone’s hand found her heat, she let out a small moan. She looked up to see not her Rick, but the other man, leaning down to kiss her as he rubbed small circles over her lace covered labia. His mouth pressed over hers and she melted. 


	5. Drugs and Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fae and Rick...and other Rick (affectionately known as P876) get down and dirty after getting really high, this is almost entirely smut. 
> 
> -This is a shorter than normal chapter, been a bit busy with getting ready to move into a new place.

Rick was almost disgusted with himself at how much this whole thing turned him on. It should bother him that this other man was touching her, making her moan. She sat in his lap still, her ass pressed against him, twitching with pleasure as he massaged her breasts and the other man caressed her ever-growing wetness through her panties. He nibbled her ear and kissed down her neck. He needed to get out of these pants before he ripped them- it had happened before,he didn’t want to buy new pants. He slid his hands down the young woman’s body and lifted her off of him so he could release himself. 

Fae pulled away from the Rick that was kissing her to look behind her as she was being lifted away from the other. She rose to her knees and looked over her shoulder to see her Rick unbuttoning his pants. He was so hard the seem of his pants was threatening to rip. He was flushed, she could feel the heat coming off of him even a foot away. She turned her head back to the man in front of her. His skin was just as red, just as hot. She didn’t know if this could get any better.   
As one man freed himself of his clothing, the other began to do the same, leaving her as the only one still at least partially covered. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra but her Rick beat her too it, helping her slide it down her arms and tossing it behind him. He ran his hands up her sides again and cupped her bare breasts in his hands, kneading them gently. She was practically gushing now. The other man kissed her neck and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down over her ass and letting them fall between her legs. She had to lean back against her own Rick to lift her knees off of the floor for him to pull them all the way off- inadvertently shoving her heat quite close to his face. He inhaled and dove down between her legs, panties now discarded.   
The position was a bit strange for her. She was on her feet, leaning back, head and upper back pressed against her Rick as he continued to knead at her chest and suck on her neck, her lower half held up by the other man lapping at her clit with fervor. Her legs wobbled, this was no good. She pulled away from both men, who groaned in unison. “I-Is there a better way we can-we can do this??” She stammered.   
Neither man spoke, the younger of the two only threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room and down the hall followed by the other. He threw her down on an over sized bed and looked down at her. “Wi-will this suffice, my liege?” He growled at her through an ever-familiar shark-like grin. She nodded and sat up, shuffling back on the bed until she was seated upright, back against the leather head board. Both men crawled slowly towards her, grinning. She bit her lip to hide her excitement. So high and oh so horny. They came down on her as one, each grabbing an ankle and pulling her down on her back so she was looking up at them. They each dove towards a breast, pulling a pert nipple into each of their mouths. She moaned and arched her back.   
One of the men had moved a hand to her clit, circling it gently, making her pant, while the other worked two fingers into her hungry slit, stroking her G spot. Her vision went white around the edges and her body shook. When she had just barely come down from her orgasm she was yanked up onto her knees. She looked up to see her own Rick, his rock hard cock inches from her mouth. She took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip before fitting as much of his length as she could without suffocating herself. He pulled away, quickly, before laying back in front of her so she could lean over him. She was on hands and knees now, hungrily sucking his cock.   
She looked up to see his face twisted in wondrous agony. He fisted a hand into her hair as she continued to work on him. She felt something nudge her entrance from behind. Before she knew it, the other man was working his own length inside of her. She moaned around Rick’s cock, tightening her walls around the thickness that was now pumping in and out of her, agonizingly slowly, hitting every spot. 

Fae’s moans over Rick’s cock felt like heaven. She had one hand wrapped around his shaft, following the movements of her mouth while the other gripped at the sheet next to his thigh. He watched his alternate self gripping her hips, eyes closed in concentration as he pounded slowly into her. He knew he was being careful not to hurt her but he also knew that Fae would love it even more if he were relentless.   
“She- ughhh…” It was so hard to talk with her mouth on him like this, “She...Likes it...Hard…” He curled his toes as he felt the other man quicken. Fae’s throat opened up in a growl as she took his entire length in. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. 

Fae was swallowing Rick’s entire length, gasping as she came back up. She was being pounded relentlessly now, surely a puddle had begun to grow between her thighs. She felt Her Rick’s cock begin to twitch. He shoved her head off, almost violently. “N-No…” He panted, grabbing her arm and pulling her forwards.   
“What the fuck?” The other man groaned.   
“I have an-an idea,” He panted, rolling over off of the bed and standing up, beconing for Fae to follow. When she aproached him he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist like before. He could easily slide inside this way but she caught on to what he was planning, and so, it seemed, did the other man. She was sandwiched between them again, but now her mouth was empty. Her other holes, though, were not. One man held her thighs and the other gripped her ass, spreading her wide open as they both filled her. She reached behind her to tangle her hand in the back of the younger Rick’s hair while he fucked her ass. Her Rick bent down to kiss her hard on the mouth while he slid in and out of her with a slapping sound. She’d never fel this...full, before.   
They worked her body together, making sure she was never empty, coaxing her to climax. She had one man on each side of her neck, biting or kissing. “Holy...oh god….fuck...unnnh….Yes….” she moaned. 

Rick tightened his grip on her ass as he drove himself into her dripping heat. Her body was like a fucking fountain. She had her legs draped around his hips and her hands dug nails into his back.He knew she was very close and slowed his pace, knowing it would be agonizing. The other man followed suit, absolutely torturing her. He looked over contorted face. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and her mouth falling open as she panted. He leaned his face closer to her, whispering in her ear. “That’s my girl...Cum…” He felt her walls begin to spasm.   
She threw her head back, “mmm-ugh. Fuck...I’m….Fuuuuu...yes….don’t...don’t stop…” 

She felt hot liquid running down her legs as she came, like floodgates had opened. She just kept coming and coming, all of her walls spasming around the two massive cocks inside of her. Every thrust was the beginning of another orgasm. Her body shook. 

Rick’s own orgasm had started to build. Her walls milking him as he picked up his pace. He wished he could get better leverage...His wish was about to come true though, as his alternate self appeared to already be finished, pulling himself out of his lover and leaning back against the wall. In an instant, he tossed Fae onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She panted beneath him as he adjusted her legs and slid himself back inside. 

Fae’s body was still so alive. She needed more. When Rick dove back inside of her, picking up his pace to near vibration, she nearly lost it. She felt the juices escaping her body once more as he pounded into her. He moved a hand down, swirling his thumb over her sensitive clit, her vision began to fade out around the edges. She was losing herself in another orgasm, coming harder than she had ever come before. 

She felt like pure ecstasy. He pistoned into her, ignoring the cramp in his leg. She was wet and hot and he wondered if maybe he had died and there was something like heaven.   
“Fuck...Fuck me...Rick….I’m gonna….gonna...cum...ungh….Yes.” She panted, her walls gripping him like a vice.   
“Fuck...Yes...Cum for me baby…..look at me….” He growled, leaning over her. Her neck and face were blushed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, right as the moment hit. Her pupils were huge, her mouth twisted in the sweet agony of her orgasm.   
“Y-yes...mmmh…” She sighed.   
She began convulsing around him, coating him with her fluids, pulling him towards his own climax. 

She had come more times now than she could count, and as Rick powered through her orgasm, she felt the next beginning to build. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt what could only be described as the dam breaking. She gushed. “You’re such a good girl, cuming for-for me…”Rick panted. She felt him begin to rub gentle circles over her abused anus. The stimulation mixed with the bruised muscle sent her toppling over the edge once more. You felt his body begin to shake as he slowed his pace, filling you with his seed. He flopped down on the bed next to her, pulling her close to him. It was funny, before all of this had happened, she never would have pegged him for a cuddler…

The three of them ended up sprawled out on Rick P876’s sectional, watching a movie as they cuddled with each other in a post coital glow. Fae had her head on Rick’s chest, and P876 lay his head on her lap. “Rick?” Fae mumbled.   
“Yeah?” They said in unison, laughing at themselves a second.   
She laughed too, a noise Rick never thought he’d get used to but surely enjoyed. “M-my high is wearing off…” That explained the mumbling. P876 quickly sat up and dashed to the den to grab the little bowl he’d left.   
He returned, setting the bowl in Rick’s lap before retaking his spot. Rick looked down at the wooden bowl, still mostly full of intoxicants, and pulled out a baggy of green pills and shook them. “Wha-what are these?” He asked.   
P876 held out his hand, not sitting up. Rick placed the bag in his hand for him to look at them. He let out a chuckle and handed them back. “I refined the megaseeds- no more crash at the end. Won’t get you high, I was actually selling them for use on Morty’s.” Rick nodded and placed the bag back in the bowl. He had grown tired of the other man’s company and was ready to leave. He tapped Fae on the shoulder.   
“Wanna-wanna head back, babe?” He asked her. She nodded. “Well it was fun, P876, we’ll have-have to do it again sometime.”   
He was happy when they walked through the portal, back into their hotel suite. He didn’t have to share her anymore. While they were away, someone had come in and changed the sheets and blanket, leaving them with a fresh one to sleep on. Fae made her way into the bedroom, stripping down to a T-shirt and panties before crawling into bed. It was near 3AM for her, technically for him, too, but he didn’t have anything akin to a sleep schedule. He figured he’d sleep, too, stripping down to boxers and crawling into the bed next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, where she fell asleep. It didn’t take long for him to follow her into slumber.


	6. Just A Note, Sorry ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Note To My Awesome Readers

               Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I posted. I just wanted to put it out there that I'm not giving up on this, the holiday season is just busy for me and my husband. We were supposed to be moving, so we packed all of our stuff, but then we found out we weren't actually moving- ended up losing $500- so we had to unpack our stuff and sign a new lease in our current place. We aren't upset about it, aside from the part where we lost $500...but now I've got a bit more time to write and the next chapter is in the works. I really appreciate everyone reading this, this is the most reads I've ever gotten on anything, like ever andI'm hoping to have the next chapter posted within the next week or so. Also, I am so open to ideas and suggestions- serious ones, please don't be a dick, if you aren't into what I've written, that's fine, you don't have to read it, it's not for everyone. 

                           Many, many thanks to all of you, you're fucking rad.

                                          - AJW


	7. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long...The holidays, MAN! 
> 
> Rick and Fae are left alone the evening after they get back from their trip and Fae is weirdly emotional- so is Rick. No smut this chapter, I was working more on story progression, It'll be back soon!

The weekend went by far faster than Fae would have liked it to. Before she knew it, it was monday morning and she and Rick were packing their things and heading home so she’d be on time to her first class of the morning. She said a silent goodbye to the fanciest hotel room she’d ever been in as they stepped into the hall and headed for the exit. Rick laid the keycard on the checkout desk and interlaced his fingers with hers, holding her hand until they parted ways to get into the ship. The ride home was comfortably quiet, and surprisingly, so was the landing in front of the garage- it seemed they’d be able to slip into the house without notice. 

Fae had just enough time to shower and change before she needed to head to her first class of the day. As she pulled her car out of the driveway and started down the street, she felt a small pang in her chest. Should she have told Rick she was leaving? She shook her head...No, it wasn’t like he was her boyfriend or anything...She wasn’t quite sure what they were. Right now, it didn’t matter that much, she’d cross that bridge when they came to it. 

When he realized she’d left without saying goodbye, Rick felt an uncomfortable twinge in his gut. He was feeling possessive. They may have to keep a low profile, but she’d know his intentions from here on out. 

At around 2:15pm he shot a portal into the wall nearest to him and stepped through, his shoes meeting pavement on the other side. Fae walked right in front of him in time for him to grab her and pull her through. She landed on her backside with a thud and looked up at him, scowling. 

“What the fuck, Rick??” she said through clenched teeth. He wondered if she got angry the way he did…

“You forgot- you forgot this.” He held out the choker she’d been wearing all weekend. She raised her brow at him. 

“You- you pulled me through a portal to make me put on a necklace?” 

“I t-told you I wanted you to wear it all the time.” He grinned at her. 

She shook her head and stood up, taking the jewelry out of his hand and quickly fastening it around her neck. It didn’t look bad with what she was wearing, she somehow managed to make it look casual. 

“You’re staring, Rick.” She chided him. He shook his head, grinning, and stepped towards her, pulling her against him. 

“Maybe you should-should just stop looking so good all the time…” He whispered, kissing her forehead before swiftly turning her around and lightly tapping her on the ass, pushing her back through the portal. 

 

Fae managed to stay on her feet this time, though she had dropped her bag.  She picked it up and made her way to her next class. She wasn’t looking forward to this one. The class with her “friends” from the previous saturday. She wondered if they tried to find her after she left- it would have been karmatic. She took her normal seat in the second row, opened up her notes and pulled the textbook app up on her tablet. About five minutes before the class started, the two who’d ditched her came sauntering in, chatting with each other and giggling. She almost wanted to thank them- had they not ditched her, she likely wouldn’t have had the wonderful weekend she’d had.  They looked over at her and made a b line in her direction, smiles on their faces. 

“Oh my god, Fae!” Chelsea greeted her, coming in close. “So you’re into older dudes?” She whispered, raising a brow at her. 

“You ditched me….” Fae scowled at her. 

“Girl, we were on the dancefloor the whole time!” Michelle giggled. “I tried to call you over like four times, I thought you were hitting on the bartender so I decided to give you some space...Then you left with that guy…” 

Fae felt mortified...if this were true, that meant that she had done the ditching...sort of…

“You could have like, texted me, though…” She mumbled. 

“Okay, I swear I’m not just making excuses, hear me out,” Chelsea piped up, “I actually left my phone at home on accident...and Shell’s was dead…” 

“I really thought you were just trying to get some, I’m so sorry.” Michelle said, disdain painting her normally cheery features. 

If she didn’t know how bad Chelsea was about leaving her phone at home already she wouldn’t have believed her. It was something she did a lot, though, and Michelle was just as bad about letting hers die. These weren’t dumb women, either, they were engineering majors-both of whom had been valedictorian for her own graduating class. She supposed they were off the hook, then. And they did apologize. She wasn’t usually the type to just let things go, but the past few months of getting to know these two had managed to pull her out of her shell. She didn’t want to just throw it away over something that could easily be overlooked as a misunderstanding. She sighed and nodded. 

“It’s cool, I guess, my weekend was still pretty great, so it’s not like I can complain.”

“Did it have anything to do with that guy?” 

“It might have…” She trailed off. 

“Did...did you get fucking laid?” Michelle asked, obviously intrigued. She could tell them about him if she wanted to, it wasn’t like they knew her family. 

“I don’t kiss and tell, guys.” Better safe than sorry. 

“Awh…” The two women sighed in unison. It was no surprise that they were in a sorority together. 

Finally, the professor stepped through the door and got everyone’s attention, beginning the lecture and putting an end to the mildly uncomfortable conversation. 

Rick’s phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling a text. He tapped the message open to see a picture of Fae, smiling, sitting in front of a tree with sunlight behind it, giving her a halo.  _ ‘ _ _ Still wearing it _ _. _ ’ the text attached read. The choker adorned her neck, black strap taut across her pale skin. 

‘ **I hope you don’t want me to send a picture back** , ’ He responded, saving hers in his phone. Her replies were quick. Like most in her generation, Fae’s texting skills were superb. 

‘ _ I didn’t take you as the selfie-type, anywho _ .’ 

‘ **Not generally, no. I’ll do a special request every now and again for someone special, though…** ’

‘ _ ’ll keep that in mind ^_^ _ ’

 

Fae sat under a tree in the courtyard of her university, nibbling on a bistro sandwich her friend had bought her. “So….” Michelle said, sitting down next to her in the grass. Chelsea was trying to sweet talk one of her professors a couple of yards away- something about retaking an exam. Fae had decided to text Rick only to learn that he wasn’t much of a conversationalist that way, either. Not a deal breaker by any means, but she wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t a little bit disappointing. 

“Is Chelsea flirting with Dr. Greison…?” She asked her newly arrived friend. 

“No, she knows he’s gay. But she also knows his weakness, so she is using it against him.” 

“What’s his weakness?” Fae asked, curious. 

“Apparently he thinks young women are like, special or something, so he is pretty lenient about retakes.” 

Fae nodded, sipping on her iced coffee as Chelsea turned away from Dr.Greison, a shit eating grin plastered on her face as she sauntered over. She plopped down on her knees on the other side of Fae. “He said he’d let me retake it next Tuesday!” She exclaimed as she reached for the bag in the center of their newly formed circle, pulling out a paper-wrapped sandwich and some potato chips. It was odd spending lunch with other people. It was nice. 

 

It was well after 5pm when Fae sauntered through the front door. Rick was sitting at the dining room table with Morti, off on a tirade about the ineffectiveness of institutionalized education- a concept the girl just didn’t seem able to grasp. He glanced up from Morticia’s confused expression to see Fae’s taut behind bounce as she climbed the stairs. He stood up, no longer paying Morti any attention other than to pat her on the top of the head and mumble, “I’ll be back in a minute…” and made his way to the garage, closing the door behind him. He pulled his portal gun from his pocket and aimed it at the wall, stepping through it and into Fae’s room. 

She had her back to him, hunched over her bed, rifling through something. Rick took a step forward, trying to keep as quiet as possible, determined to catch her by surprise. 

“You know the portal gun makes a very distinctive noise,right…?” She said right as he reached out to grab her by the hips. 

“F-fuck…” He spat, cursing himself. He definitely had a challenge ahead of him. He grabbed her anyways and turned her to face him. 

 

It was obvious at this point that Rick was going to be making a big deal about trying to sneak up on her. Were he anyone else, his competitive nature would be irritating at best, but she knew she could use it against him if she needed to. Not to mention, it was something she found attractive in him, for some reason. She loved that he could dominate her like no one else. He kissed her on the forehead and pulled away, looking down at her with a lazy grin on his face. “Do you need something?” She asked him, trying to feign disinterest. As much as she wanted to play, she had some work to catch up on if she wanted to keep her grades up. 

“I need a stiff drink-or-or five- but I don’t think you can-can help me there.” He retorted, eyes falling from her face to her neck...to her chest. 

“Yeah, no, ya got me there…” She trailed off. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She felt herself melting into him as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. 

Fae quickly pulled away, sidestepping him, “If you aren’t here to help me study, you should probably go...I have some stuff to catch up on...sorry…” She spoke quickly, looking at the floor. Rick sighed and she heard the sound of a portal opening up. When she looked back up, all she saw was his lab coat trailing behind him as he stepped through the swirling green passageway. She felt bad, but wasn’t about to let her hormones take over- that wasn’t like her at all. She sat on her bed, cross legged, and pulled out her tablet, opening her textbooks , doing her best to focus on something other than Rick. 

 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit dejected as he popped back into his lab. He had to stop himself from going off on another rant about the uselessness of standardized education and institutional bullshit- She could be so much more! But he also knew that this was what she wanted- strangely enough. He grumbled to himself, stooped over his work table as he screwed a metal face-plate to the little drone he was tinkering with. 

When he looked up at the clock, finally, it read a bit after 9pm. He felt a pang in his stomach, a small voice in him said he should go...check on Fae. Sure. Check on her. That was what he was doing.  He stepped out of the garage and into the kitchen, listening for signs of life. He heard the hum of appliances but no TV, which usually was an indicator that everyone was out, since no one in the home went to bed before 10:30 on any normal night. Fae was likely with them, he thought, but decided to poke his head in her room, just in case. He noticed her light was on as he approached the door. He debated knocking only to decide that he was just going to open the door. He’d seen her amidst the throws of passion, whatever she was doing in there wouldn’t be anything that would shock him. He did hope, though, that he’d catch her touching herself again...

 

It had been an hour and a half since Beth had knocked on her door to ask her if she wanted to accompany the family to dinner and a movie. She’d begrudgingly declined, gesturing to the stack of notebooks that she’d had strewn across her bed. She was taking a break, now, playing some stupid game on her tablet and enjoying a nice evening joint. She didn’t hear her door open, or even notice when Rick came in, only looking up when she heard the door clicking closed. He looked surprisingly sober. There was a strange weight  in his eyes, like there was something creeping just below the surface. “H-hey…” she started. 

“You-you don’t look like you’re studying…” Rick said, questioningly, eyeing the freshly rolled joint in her hand. 

“I-I’m taking a break…” She defended, stamping out the joint and setting it on the bed side table. 

“D-do you want me to just-just leave you alone…?” he stammered, moving toward the door. His face had dropped a bit. She felt a pang in her chest. They hadn’t really said much to each other all day. She wasn’t quite sure where they stood, now. She walked over to him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. He eagerly plopped down on the edge and looked over at her.

 

Her hair was tousled a bit and her clothes were disheveled, he suddenly felt awkward. She made him feel like a fucking teenager, anxious, excited, and a little unnerved. He couldn’t think most of the day-at least not of anything that would aid his productivity. Even now, sitting on the edge of her bed, his mind wandered...He grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. She surprised him then, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. He took a moment to steady himself before gingerly wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her hair. She pulled away for a moment, reaching up on her tiptoes and kiss him on the cheek- at least she tried to kiss his cheek. He turned his head at just the right moment, catching her mouth with his. She whimpered in surprise. 

  
  


‘No…’ Fae groaned internally, ‘Need to...study….’ -Though her body obviously disagreed. Despite their weekend of near-constant touching and the sore, bruised feeling covering most of her body, she still painfully ached for him. He was massaging her hips through her jeans, probing her mouth with his tongue, sending her head spinning. She let out a small moan, gripping the collar of his lab coat like a vice, feeling the familiar warmth beginning to travel low in her body. Rick moved his hands lower, gripping her ass quite hard. His hands felt like fire, coaxing the heat gently into her skin. ‘It’s not like I actually need to study…’ she thought to herself as she pulled away from him, leaving him briefly slack jawed, groping at air as she stepped away to lock the door-just in case anyone came home and got a little too curious. He seemed to take that as a cue, quickly shoving her books to the floor and scooting back on her bed. She sauntered back over, trying her hardest to conceal the smile that was tugging at the edges of her mouth. She didn’t want him to get big headed about this- his ego hardly needed anymore inflation. When she looked up at him he had that characteristic grin spread across his face. She either wasn’t doing a great job at hiding her own smile, or he had her right where he wanted her- both were equally as plausible. 

“Well this just isn’t fair, now is it?” She asked him, standing at the edge of the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. Rick cocked his brow at her questioningly. 

“W-what do you-urp- mean, doll?” He asked, the ghost of a laugh in his tone. 

“This….” She gestured to the room, her books- so expensive- splayed out on the carpeted floor, him sitting in the middle of her bed with obviously tented pants. “What would you do if I just popped into the garage while you were working on something important, huh?”

“School isn’t that important…..if you fuck up, you’ll get-get wh-what, maybe a B? I-I seriously-urp-seriously doubt that you even need to study, you have like a, a photographic memory or some shit. If I fuck up something could- could explode or something.” He made a motion with his hands for the explosion at the end, giving her an intense stare.

“That’s not the point, Rick. Also…,” she held up a finger, pointing at nothing, “I’ve never gotten lower than an A minus in my life, and that teacher got fired….so, yeah….What I’m saying here, is that it’s like- I don’t know, it’s a respect thing, I guess….?” She scowled at him. 

“You-you said you were taking a break.” He scowled back. 

“That’s beside the point, Rick.” She huffed, refusing to acknowledge that he was mostly right. 

“To be-to be fair, you haven’t said no, yet….you said-said no earlier and I left. I DO respect you….” He swung his legs off of the bed, making sure he didn’t step on any of her books, and made his way over to her, not stopping until he was so close they were almost touching and she had to crane her neck up to look him in the eye. 

“I’m so sore, though….” She trailed off, letting her lips fall into a pout. 

“Then-then ignore this,” He said, pointing to his groin. 

“You don’t want to do anything?” she asked, incredulously.

 

Rick shook his head, not as a response to her question, but to himself. “Of course I do, but I’ll get over it- a boner isn’t a medical condition, I won’t- won’t die of blue balls, babe.” He just wanted to be around her, for some fucking reason. He bent down, then, picking her books and papers up off of the floor, feeling a little bit...embarrassed? That was new. 

“I-I’m kind of done studying if you wanna, I don’t know, hang out or something?”  She nearly whispered. He watched the flush come over her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. 

His ears perked up at the thought of just spending the evening together. She was a lot more than just a good lay at this point, though he wasn’t sure what she was-what they were. He wasn’t going to be the one to broach that subject- wasn’t his forte. Having trouble keeping his emotions at bay,  he pulled his flask from a hidden pocket for the first time in a few hours, taking a deep drink. Fae seemed to take it as a cue to relight her joint, taking an equally deep pull before putting it back out and dropping it into her little stash jar that looked like a piggy bank. 

“Wanna order takeout?” She asked him as they made their way down the stairs to the living room. He nodded, realizing he hadn’t eaten all day. His stomach felt pretty hollow. 

 

After Fae placed the chinese takeout order on her cell phone, the home phone started to ring. Fae answered after the third ring, seeing on the caller ID that it was Beth. 

“Hey.” She said, nonchalantly. 

“Hey, sweety, it’s your dad.”

“Oh, hey dad, what’s up, why are you on Beth’s phone?” 

“I left it at home on accident again, but that’s beside the point- we aren’t going to be home tonight…” Jerry sounded a bit more tense than usual. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” She tried not to let the mild panic she’d begun to feel edge into her voice.

“Well….I got us lost...We’re about four hours’ drive from home…”

“H-how did- you’ve only been gone for like an hour and a half…”

“Yeah, I know, I just had this same chat with Beth and the girls- don’t ask me how I managed it, some one-way short cut or something, I don’t know, but it’s just not feasible to drive back tonight. We’re in the boonies somewhere, there are hardly even any streetlights. We found a motel off the highway and Beth has gotten us a room for the night. She told me to tell you that she left her spare credit card in the kitchen so you could order take out, so go ahead and do that. I just wanted to let you know not to wait up for us or anything, okay?” 

“Y-yeah, dad, sure, gotcha. You guys stay safe, okay?”

“Will do, honey. Make sure to lock the doors before you go to sleep, and Beth said to keep Rick out of the liquor cabinet if you can, but don’t fight with him or anything- that’s not something you need to deal with.” 

“Okay dad. Well I just ordered chinese so I’m gonna go wait for them to get here.”

“Goodnight, Fae.”

“Night, dad” She said with a sigh, hanging up the phone. 

Giggling a bit to herself, she looked over at Rick, who was cocking his brow at her again. 

“What was that all-urp-all about?” he asked. 

“My genius father managed to get the four of them lost, four hours away!”

“Wh-how the fuck? Fucking Jerries, man.” he laughed, shaking his head. 

Fae was confused for a second before she remembered their talks of the multiverse- infinite versions of everyone in her family. 

“Are all the versions of my dad like that?” she asked him, legitimately curious. 

“Well-urp- as Jerrys tend to go, he isn’t the worst, but they all have that...air of patheticness about them.”

“Watch it!” She said pointedly, “He’s a dunce sometimes, but he’s still my dad- he’s not a bad person. He helps people.”

Rick nodded and chuckled under his breath. “I just said he wasn’t the worst. At least our dimensions version of him has a respectable-ish job and he didn’t nock my-urp- my fucking daughter up in high school.” 

“No...that was my mom that he did that to…” She sighed, not entirely enjoying where this conversation was headed. 

He held up his hands in surrender- “I won’t-won’t say anymore, okay? Are we-are we cool?” 

She nodded, hearing a sharp knocking on the door. Her head snapped up from looking at the floor to look towards the sound. Rick made a gesture that she could only vaguely translate to ‘allow me’ and headed towards the door, possibly in effort to defuse the situation. 

He soon returned with two large bags of chinese takeout and set them on the counter before pulling a couple of plates and cups out of the cupboard. 

“Did you tip?” she questioned him. 

“W-what?”

“Did you tip the delivery driver? They make shit wages, you should always tip.”

“Oh, yeah I gave the guy a fiver…”

“Okay...just checking…”

“Would that-would that have been a deal-breaker?” he chuckled-for some reason it struck a chord with her. 

“What do you mean?” She raised a brow.

“If I didn’t tip. Would it be a deal-breaker if I didn’t tip?” He stammered. 

“Deal breakers usually only apply to relationships, Rick…” She continued to stare at him, questioningly.

‘Fuck...’ Rick thought to himself. He swallowed thickly as he awkwardly spooned kungpow chicken onto a plate. “Uh…” He trailed off. It was meant to be a joke….now everything was intense. “I mean...I don’t….um….fuck…” 

“Why do you care what my deal-breakers are….are we….what do you think this is?” she gestured between the two of them. 

He swallowed again, pulling at the collar of his shirt. This was the opposite of good. Now there was weird tension. “I mean...I don’t know...What...what do you want it to be?” 

It was like he had somehow reverted back to his early 20s, only now with weaker knees and circulation issues. He couldn’t put his thoughts together. He dropped the spoon and looked up at her, making eye contact. He felt a chill run down his spine. Her face was flushed again. She looked just as uncomfortable as he was-why was she pushing this if it made her uncomfortable, too?

“I-urm...I don’t know….I was asking you...I mean...It’s obviously a little more than casual…” She said, her voice low as her eyes dropped to the tile. 

“I- Can we talk about this later….?” He popped off without thinking, continuing to fill his plate. 

Fae sighed then, pulling one of Beth’s abundant bottles of wine out of the liquor cabinet, “Yeah, sure...sorry…” She sounded so dejected. As much as he wanted to be upset at her about this, he felt terrible for her, for himself. 

He wanted to slam his head into the wall until either the wall caved in or his forehead did….He couldn’t win here. He crossed the distance between them and yanked the bottle out of her hand, setting it almost violently on the counter. 

She glared at him then, picking it back up and pulling the cork out with her teeth- a feat in its own if you’ve ever uncorked a bottle of wine. He yanked it away again, holding it out of her reach. 

“That’s not fucking fair, Rick! Give it back!” she said, straining to reach it on her tiptoes. 

“Fuck-fuck no, I’m not gonna let you get shit faced like this- I can promise you, it-urp- it doesn’t fucking help.” 

“You have no room to talk, asshole, now give it back.” She said through clenched teeth. 

He didn’t like where this was going. He wasn’t about to just sit back and let her be upset about some trivial bullshit. Were she anyone else, he’d have poured her glass himself, revelled in the way she might drink herself to sleep out of self-pity, just as he did regularly. But not her. When this had started months ago, he didn’t think it would be like this. He figured they might fuck, but he didn’t think he would grow to give this much of a shit. He only cared about a handful of people. 

“A-absolutely fucking not...He reached behind her, placing the bottle down again, this time not giving her a chance to react before he pulled her to him, shoving her head into his chest. “Fucking-fucking stop it, okay? Why are you so fucked up- fucked up about this?” 

She didn’t know why this was such a big deal all of a sudden. Why it mattered. She had told herself that she wouldn’t worry about it. She wasn’t like this, she didn’t let her emotions make her stupid, she just didn’t. Now she had her face buried in Rick’s sweater, his arms wrapped tightly around her in a strange embrace that was so uncharacteristic of him. “I don’t….I don’t know…”She choked out, a sob escaping her as she let herself collapse into him. “I’m sorry….” She felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden. So tired. So uncomfortably vulnerable. 

“S-stop…” Rick stammered, “Don’t apologize.”  He sighed. 

“But..but I…” her voice shook. He felt a small piece of his own composure slip away. He used the hand he had on her head to press his thumb to her mouth, shushing her before pulling her away from his chest and holding her out at arms length, looking her in the eye. Her face was tear-streaked and flushed, her mouth downturned in a pout. She met his gaze, her lower lip trembling. He took in a sharp breath before pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I don’t….I don’t know what we are, Fae….but it doesn’t matter….I’m not gonna see anyone else, I don’t want to. You….agh…” He shook his head, trying to piece words together in a way he wasn’t familiar with, “Y-you make me happy, okay? I’m not gonna put some stupid fucking label on it, this is barely legal as it is….I don’t- I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m happy and I want you to be happy….okay?”

She nodded against his chest, her breaths coming out in shudders. He sunk to the floor, pulling her with him so that they sat against the cabinets Fae in his lap as he held her. She pulled away, looking up at him, biting her lip. He wanted to stay like this for as long as he could. He hadn’t felt like this in...a very long time. 

When Rick’s lips met hers she expected it to be a kiss almost out of desperation. Instead she got passion, heat. He kissed her lightly at first, gently coaxing the embers in her chest. It wasn’t like their other kisses. They had felt rushed in comparison. This felt entirely new. Not like a new person, just a new side of him. It tasted salty from her tears, but she felt safer than she ever had before. 


	8. False Sense Of Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy petting, a mattress-portal, a kidnapping and deception

 

Fae fell asleep with her head against his chest as they watched interdimensional cable on the couch in the living room. Her mind played off into a dream of the two of them, something sweet to quell her mind. She awoke abruptly, though, as she was being carried up the stairs. She inhaled sharply, startled, clinging to Rick as though she were haphazardly dangling over a cliff face. 

“W-woah, babe. Cool it. You-urp-you’re safe….Je-fucking christ…” Rick stammered as they entered the darkened hallway. Slowly she felt herself relax. 

“S-sorry” she apologized. 

He chuckled at her, “No big deal, doll...You-you alright?”

“Yeah…” she nodded into his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled woody and warm, and absolutely soaked in bourbon- something she was quickly becoming accustomed to. 

“So…”She started.

“Yeah?” Rick paused, stopping in the middle of the hallway. 

“I guess you can put me down if you want to…” She sighed. 

 

Rick decided to ignore her obviously fake request and instead carried her off,  not to her bedroom,  but to his own.  He nudged the door open and listened to for the click when he lightly kicked it shut behind them,  signifying it had locked.  He then set her on her feet in front of him. She lightly rubbed her arms and dug her toes into the carpet as she looked up at him. Her eyes skimmed somewhere between lusty and tired as she gave him a once over. They were still in their clothes from that morning, which were now a bit rumpled and edging on uncomfortable, though he wasn’t sure if he found them uncomfortable because he was genuinely uncomfortable or if it had to do with his throbbing erection. 

 

The darkness of the room painted deep shadows across Rick’s face, making it hard to see much other than his eyes and a glint of his teeth. His eyes were full of so much energy and life-she could imagine his brain working like a well oiled machine behind them. To be their focus was enjoyable enough, but to know that he studied her like fine art made her tremble where she stood. He stepped closer and leaned in to kiss her lips lightly. She pressed back into him, grabbing a handful of his shirt. He took no time before picking her back up, though this time she faced him and he held her up by wrapping her legs around his waist, firmly gripping her backside. He pressed her back against the wall and slipped his tongue between her lips. 

The arousal overtook her, transforming the soreness in her limbs and torso into a fiery pleasure. She reached an arm up around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, trying to press as much of herself into him as possible. He responded by pressing back into her, raising a knee to help keep her against the wall while so he could use one of his hands to tease along the hem of her top. Slowly, she felt his hand working its way under her shirt and begin to ascend to her breast. When he reached up to where her bra would sit, only to find she hadn’t been wearing one, a soft gutral noise escaped him. He cupped her breast in his hand, using his thumb to run gentle circles around her nipple. She sighed against his lips, taking notice of the rising heat in her pants. 

 

He swiftly carried her over to the bed, gently tossing her down onto the middle of the mattress and moved up to straddle her legs. Out of nowhere, a portal sprung open underneath her and he watched in shock as she fell through, and it popped closed behind her. The last thing he saw were her eyes, wide in fear as gravity pulled her through. It was so quick, neither had time to make a sound. He stumbled into the mattress, a feeling of dread rising in his stomach. Fumbling over the mattress in confusion twinged with panic, as if maybe she were just hiding… “Fuck…” He sighed to himself. He had only himself to blame- literally. Another Rick had to have taken his Fae. 

With a deep breath, Rick felt his panic seething into rage. He told himself he really must have been the Rickest Rick, because only a fucking idiot would take something- or in this case someone- from another Rick. 

  
  


Fae suddenly felt herself falling somehow into the mattress. She felt her body being pulled down, quickly realizing she was falling through a portal. Did Rick shoot his portal gun just then? Before she felt herself hit the ground, there was a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black. As she felt herself losing consciousness she silently hoped that maybe Rick was just being extra kinky today…

 

Four hours had passed,  finding Rick at the entrance of a back alley bar in dimension A240, meeting a rogue Gromflamite. He slipped the card, loaded with an undisclosed amount of blemflarks, into the gromflamite’s extended claw, making it look like nothing more than a handshake between friends. In turn, he was handed a chip filled with information. The two nodded, made a show of friendliness and parted ways. Rick slipped home through a portal and immediately went to read through the files on the chip. 

He had, by this point, managed to track down which Rick had his Fae, but of course they wouldn’t be hiding in his dimension, that would be a doofus-Rick level mistake- and this Rick surely wasn’t anything shy of pure, manic genius. He’d only seen him twice, once at a morty-awareness festival, the second time on trial for experimenting illegally on a Summer. 

Normally Ricks had a tendency to blur together for the most part, being that they were all different versions of the same person. But, of course as with anything, there would be deviation from the norm. This Rick was one of those deviators. He wore all black -business casual- under his lab coat, not necessarily goth by any means but he carried a certain...weight with him. He had much more darkness in him than your average Rick, putting him under the council’s constant watch. When they could find him. 

It had been upwards of ten years since anyone had reported anything on him at all; some thought that maybe he’d killed himself, others speculated he’d just been paying people off. Rick assumed, though, that he was just that fucking good. He felt himself edging on worry- not something he was used too nor understood. He knew who he was looking for, now he only needed to track the bastard down. He felt the rage in him, sitting just beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment to burst. He would kill to protect her. To protect his Fae. 

  
  
  


When she awoke, she found herself strapped to a metal table. There were bright lights all around her, making it hard for her eyes to fully adjust and take in her surroundings. 

“Glad to see you’re awake….” a familiar voice said somewhere to her right. 

“Ri-Rick…?” She stammered, feeling a slight release of tension from the sound of his voice. 

“Yeah, baby, it’s me.” He said, the pet name soothing her all the more. 

“Wh-where am I? What happened?” her voice sounded hoarse. 

“We’re in my lab, doll, you got hurt…” he trailed off, something edging anxiety in his voice. 

“Wh-wh-what? Ho-how did I get hurt…?” she felt her pulse quicken, trying to recall the last thing she remembered… “We- we were in the living room on the couch….I fell asleep….” She couldn’t remember anything after that...It was as if she had just fallen asleep and now she was here…

“Shhhh, doll…” Rick cooed at her. She heard the sound of his shoes clacking against the floor as he walked towards her. “It’s gonna be okay, baby….” he said, placing a cool hand on her head, stroking her hair back. “I’m gonna make it all better, okay?” 

She felt tears beginning to prick up around her eyes as panic filled her. 

“Shhhh” he cooed again.

There was a familiar prick to her neck before she lost consciousness yet again. 

  
  


Another hour lapsed as Rick  worked to track her down. He felt like he was running in circles at this point. Nothing added up... He whispered a silent prayer to a god he didn’t believe in and pressed forward, trying to ignore the rapid passage of time. 

 

Fae awoke once more, finding herself in a bed. It was much cozier than the table from before, and she was no longer bound. Her wrists were quite bruised, and she could tell from a bit of wiggling that her ankles were in a similar state. Pulling herself up to a sitting position, she looked around her and took in the room. She was in Rick’s room- sort of. It looked very similar to Rick’s room, but it was much tidier and...there were no windows. The door was in the same spot though. Had there never been a window in his room? She’d only been in it a few times before, so there was a possibility she’d just remembered it incorrectly? She knew the human brain was known to deceive its user. 

Fae turned to the sound of the door opening. It was Rick...sort of…

“Wh- why are you young?” She asked him, utterly confused. 

He smiled at her, “Glad to see you’re awake. How do you feel?” he asked, either having not heard her, or choosing to completely ignore her question. 

“I feel...I don’t know….kind of achey, I guess, but not terrible.”

“Good,” He nodded, still smiling. 

“So...why are you younger?” She asked him again. 

“What- oh...yeah...that...sorry. You’ve been out for a while, I had forgotten!” He chuckled, coming to sit near her on the edge of the bed. 

“What? How long have I been asleep?” She asked, not hiding the worry from her voice. 

“Um...well don’t freak out, okay?” he said, smile leaving his face, “It’s been about two months....”

Her stomach dropped...how had she been out for two months? They were watching tv on the sofa….she fell asleep….what could have happened? “What...what the fuck, Rick?”

“You were kidnapped…” He looked her in the eye, stress painting his face. He waited for her to compose herself a bit more before continuing. “That night, you fell asleep really fast, you basically passed out- it was kind of freaky. I was worried, so I went to the garage to grab a med scanner and when I came back into the living room you were gone…” Fae could feel her pulse in her throat as she listened to him. “It was another Rick...He took you...and...and he hurt you...He hurt you bad, baby...I thought...I thought I was gonna...gonna lose you…” She watched as a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. Before she realized it, she was tearing up, too. 

“Why….why can’t I remember?” She stammered. 

“I erased it….” he said, quietly. 

“You erased the memories?” She asked, confused. 

“Y-yeah….I didn’t know what else...what else to do…” He said through choked sobs. She couldn’t imagine what could have possibly happened to rattle Rick of all people. She was somewhat  glad she couldn’t remember. 

“Well I feel okay now….so whatever you did obviously worked…” She tried to reassure him. 

His smile returned as he leaned over to wrap his arms around her. “I’m so..so happy you’re safe now…” He whispered against her hair. 

“Will you lay with me…?” She asked him, pressing her face against his chest. He smelled woody and warm...but no bourbon, strangely. 

“Of course, baby…” He kissed her forehead and walked around to the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers and pulling her against him. 

“Rick?” She said, nuzzling against him. 

“Yeah, doll?” he said against her hair. 

“You didn’t tell me why you’re young….”

“It’s to help me hide us from the Gromflamites.” He said nonchalantly. 

“The what?”

“The Gromflamites...They rule most of the known universe- they’re after the key to interdimensional travel, so they can gain control over...well everything...I’ve been hiding from them for a while.” 

“Does it have anything to do with what happened to me…?”

“The Rick that took you was working for them….traitorous bastard…”

“So they have the key to….to interdimensional travel?” 

“Yeah...yeah they do, babe…” 

“So we...aren’t at home…?”

“N-no….our home doesn’t exist anymore…” She could feel the weight in his voice, “they blew it up…” 

“W-wait..what….how...what about my dad? What about Summer and Morti? Beth?” 

“I….I was too late to save them…” his voice was low...she felt one of his tears roll down the side of her head. 

Her father was….gone….so were Beth and the twins….She felt like a piece of her very soul had been ripped away. 

Her tears began to  flow more freely, soaking through Rick’s shirt. She sobbed and sobbed, her body shaking as she wailed into his chest. He held her through it, shedding tears of his own. 

She only stopped crying when exhaustion overcame her and pulled her into a fitful sleep. 

  
  


Richard Sanchez of dimension V416 was, for all intents and purposes, the quintessential evil-genius meets mad-scientist. Meticulous and sadistic, manipulative and cunning, well measured in chaos- somehow managing to keep composure despite the wildfire that burned for eternity in his mind.

Due to a string of suspicious Morty disappearances over the past several years, he’d been banned by the citadel from having one of his own. They couldn’t prove anything, of course, but the citadel wasn’t well known for their democracy. He didn’t want a standard Morty, anywho. He prefered the girls. 

His biggest fantasy was to find a Morticia who was just as corrupt as himself. Not that he had issue with corrupting her on his own, but to not have to do any of the work would be nice. He knew he wasn’t the only Rick who felt like this, there was no way- it was mathematically impossible. 

They said he kidnapped 6 Morti’s in total, but they were two shy. He’d also managed to nab a few Summer’s in the process. He wasn’t careful enough with one of them though, tried to make her death look like a suicide- not unbelievable with her well known issues with depression, but he was drinking...grabbed the wrong syringe...she woke up…

He had stopped drinking on missions after that. Building a machine to mask his brain waves that had worked well enough to keep them off his ass, he decided to go into hiding to continue his search in secret. One night, after smoking some particularly strong E-fungus from Seltmah 6, fueled by paranoia, he came to the conclusion that being in hiding wasn’t enough and downed a test tube of silver liquid.

He found himself in a bunker, 100s of feet below the surface of a dwarf planet in galaxy untouched by the federation, de-aged to about 30. When he felt utterly secure in his planning he decided to continue his search, settling on the Morti of dimension Z64c. 

It didn’t take long for him to find the time to bug this Rick’s home. He knew better than to set up cameras- Rick’s knew what to look for and could find a camera smaller than the head of a pin- no, he would do better than that. He would set up infrared cameras in the trees nearby, but only there. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t as though he could go in willy-nilly. He had just enough time one weekend when Rick was away, slipping in under cover of night.

His findings were more exciting than he could have hoped- This Rick had a relationship with one of his granddaughters. Sure, not all of them were blood-related, but if they were all under aged it was still quite tabboo. From what he could see, whichever girl shared a bathroom with him was the culprit. Richard watched as this Rick picked his granddaughter up from the couch, carrying her up the stairs, stopping for a while, suggesting conversation, before quickly making their way to his room where they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other- He couldn’t bare to just sit back and watch, flooded with anticipation. He found himself secretly hoping it was another Summer- he did so enjoy Morticia, but found himself craving the company of someone slightly older. He would surely wait for Morticia to come of age, even help to mold her into what he wanted, but to have Summer, already practically an adult, with her ivory skin and strawberry hair...The Ricks’ fixation with redheads was not lost on him. 

He shot the portal into a wall nearby, reaching an arm out to pull the young woman through. He didn’t wait a single second before pressing the syringe full of sedative into her neck, relieving her of consciousness. She let out a beautiful little sigh as she fell backwards against him. She was indeed a redhead, but she wasn’t a summer. She was a rarer specimen. A Fae Smith. There were only a handful of her that he was aware of. The specifics of her birth weren’t terribly uncommon throughout the central finite curve, but the specifics revolving around her coming in contact with a Rick were scarce. And this one was hot for a Rick’s cock. 

He shivered with anticipation. Her complexion was particularly pale, suggesting a preference for indoor activities, and the small bags under her eyes told the story of late nights spent with her head in a book. He could admire an intellectual- someone he might be able to share a conversation with. It took no time to strap her to the metal table. He secured her slender wrists and ankles with adjustable leather straps and placed a thin pillow beneath her head. She really did look like something out of a strange dream. Her lips were settled in a gentle pout, her breathing steady. He cut away her clothing, save the sexy black choker adorning her neck, and discarded them into a nearby garbage chute, stepping back to admire the beauty that lay before him.  

Quickly, Richard got to work on Fae’s body, first making sure to paralyze her before beginning his...enhancements. He removed her left arm, replacing it with a fully functioning bionic one, equipped with the full range of touch sensors- only intense investigation of the trained eye would reveal that it wasn’t her original arm- of course now the tips of her fingers could shoot small poisoned darts. After finishing the augmentation of her body, he decided to do the same to her mind. He quickly shaved off the hair on the right half of her head.

He begun by targeting the memories of the past few hours and removed them- already having formulated a story to tell her when she woke. He would break her down, making room for more of himself. He also tweaked her libido- he wanted her to beg for him to fuck her in her grief, make her masochistic. He made it so pain would also give her intense pleasure, and made her quicker to heal. Finally, he inserted a tracker into her brain. To remove it would likely cause brain damage if attempted by a lesser skilled hand. When he was done with her, he cleaned her up and stepped away, dragging a forearm across his brow and admiring his work. 

There was blood all over the place- not a large volume of it, just spread out- his cuts had all been quite clean and precise, and he’d only had to give her a pint and a half to make up for what he’d done to her- he’d had plenty of practice to get this right. The cleanest, brightest thing in the room was her naked body on that metal table. He watched her silently as she began to stir. It wasn’t time for her to come-to yet. She needed to rest a while so her body could get used to it’s new...accessories. 

When he greeted her she called out to him, trying and failing to squirm on the table. He told her she’d been hurt, soothing her and touching her affectionately, not allowing her to see his face, before sending her spiraling back into slumber.

After making sure she was stable, he wheeled her out of the sterile laboratory and set her up in his bedroom. He hooked her up to a drip to keep her sedated, dressing her in a loose t shirt and a pair of underwear- She wore the same size as morticia, so he had been somewhat prepared. It took a level of skill to keep from running his hands all over her body as she rested. Her skin was soft and inviting and he wanted so much to dig his fingers into it. He fell asleep pressed up against her, waking only when his erection throbbed so hard it threatened to pop. He decided to slip away to shower and relieve himself. 

When he returned, Fae’s body had pushed the IV out and she was sitting up, looking around the room with curiosity. She questioned his appearance and he made up some story about the gromflamites and interdimensional travel, and proceeded to tell her that everyone she knew and loved was dead and that they were on the run from the law, making a show of sadness. She fell into him like a rock and sobbed herself back to sleep. Her healing factor was doing phenomenally, and now she was devastated. He brought another false tear to his eye and let it fall onto her head as he settled back into the bed, her head on his chest. 


	9. Equal But Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm sorry it's been so long! I appreciate every single read, comment(non-hateful please), and kudos, you guys are fantastic!))  
> Things have taken a drastic turn for both Rick and Fae- they may not ever be the same. Had some fun with DP and maybe Rick's tired of being an old fart.

Rick awoke,  having passed out on his lab table the night before.  He'd tracked her whereabouts to a small planet outside of the reach of even the citadels grasp.  It was far. Not even another Rick would think to look this far out in the galaxy. You didn't go this far out and get found. By anyone. The math hurt even his brain.  

He'd ended up finishing three bottles of bourbon as he'd worked the night before. The light from the sun streaming through the open garage door made his head swim. When he turned his head to grab the remote to the door, the wave of dizziness that hit him nearly knocked him over. He wretched onto the stained concrete until his stomach ached with emptiness and wiped his mouth. He wouldn’t be able to work like this. 

He closed his eyes and felt around for the syringe he always kept near by for times like these and quickly injected himself.  He felt the room slowly stop spinning as the serum worked its way through his body, detoxifying him. He let out a loud belch and spat into the trash can before lasering away the mess he’d made on the floor.  

He knew very well that he wouldn’t be able to keep going like this. He didn’t want to admit that his body and mind were deteriorating at all, but at 70 years old there was no way it wasn’t. He’d watched himself age, always pushing it to the back of his mind. He knew, of course, his mind would follow. He always told himself he’d bite a bullet before he let his mind go- he wanted to be either lucid or completely fucked off when he died, as long as he wasn’t fucked off because his own mind had betrayed him. 

He jogged to the bathroom down the hallway and looked in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were the size of carry-ons and his cheeks were all but hollow. He pinched his face and let go, watching the skin sag against his bones. He shook his head and pulled out his portal gun, shooting it into the wall nearest to him. 

When he stepped through the swirling green he felt the momentary weightlessness before his foot hit the stone floor of Rick P876’s kitchen. He was scrambling eggs on the stove across the room in business casual clothes, a solid black leather apron tied around him to protect his likely expensive clothes. He had fucking earbuds in, so he didn’t even hear him. The portal closed with a pop as he tread farther into the room. 

In the time it took him to blink, P876 had the barrel of a plasma rifle pressed firmly to his nose. He hadn’t even turned around. He pulled the trigger and it fired directly into his face. Or at least, it would have, had Rick not anticipated it- he always anticipated being shot. It was the main reason why he’d given himself the nanomesh armor in the first place. He sighed and chuckled. It likely wouldn’t be the last time he underestimated P876’s reflexes. It was, in fact, the entire reason he’d come. 

  
  
  


Something in her mind told her that it had been literal days since she’d fallen asleep. Like an internal clock of sorts. She found the bed empty and the room dark.She sat up and stretched, hearing several satisfying pops from her joints as her body woke up. She was no less aware of what Rick had told her- how ever many days before-and it still stung, deep in her chest. The tears welled in her eyes, but she only let one fall before she wiped her eyes with the blanket. She stood up on her wobbly legs and shook her head. It meant a lot that Rick had saved her. She wouldn’t let herself sink into some deranged depression, the way her father had when her mother had died. He was a very emotional person- she only was some of the time. A careful numbness overtook her as she padded over to the door. 

The hallway outside was long there were doors all along it- she wanted to find a shower and track down Rick. It took her six doors before she finally discovered the bathroom. Everything was shiny and white, but more in an elegant way than a sterile-hospital kind of way. It felt like she was in some underground mansion.

The shower was easy enough to manage- there are only so many ways one can design a shower. The hot water cascaded over her body, tickling her skin as it flowed to the stone floor. Either Rick had stocked this bathroom for her, or he just had fantastic taste in toiletries. She washed her body as thoroughly as she could manage, feeling the need to be more than presentable when she found Rick. 

When she stepped out of the shower, letting the steam settle around her, she caught a glimpse of herself in a full length mirror on the other side of the large bathroom. Her skin was completely clear and pale as usual. She noticed her lack of body hair fairly quickly. It wasn’t just hairless, it was nearly poreless. She looked almost plastic, sitting uncomfortably in that uncanny valley. 

She let her eyes crawl up her body from her feet before she settled on her face. Her eyes seemed to almost glow in the fluorescent lighting, and she realized nearly half of her head was shaved, a small, ornate piece of metal fused into that side. It wasn’t a bad look. She looked like she’d stepped out of some futuristic science fiction movie- though she now knew that most of it was far from fictitious. It didn’t take her long to realize she’d been heavily augmented. Her arm felt strange, her vision was crisper, and she felt oddly lighter. While she was slightly upset that he’d done this to her body without her consent, she could see from his point of view. If they were attacked by these...gromflomites?- She’d need to be able to defend herself. Sure she knew she could take another human, but she didn’t know much about aliens and was glad that she’d be prepared for whatever may come. 

Fae found a plush towel to wrap around herself and made her way out of the bathroom, back out into the long hallway. She felt Rick’s presence right outside of the door. 

“Did I get the right soap?” He said calmly, holding a folded stack of clothes in his arms. 

“Yes, thanks.” She smiled up at him. His silvery hair was a mess, he had smudges of  green and black on his cheek and forehead, and a line around his eyes where a pair of safety goggles had been sitting.  He smiled back, handing her the stack of clothes and ushering her across the hallway into another room to change.

 

Rick Z64c was lucky he was a Rick, or he’d be another mess on P879’s stone floors. He chuckled and put his gun away, turning to face him after taking his eggs off of the heat and dumping them artfully onto a plate. 

“If I’d known you were coming, I’d have made enough for two.” he gestured with the plate as he traipsed over to his dining table and took a seat. “To what or ...whom do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Z64c?”

“I- I” He stammered, plopping down into the chair across the table, “I came to a-ask you for help.” He looked a mess, upon closer inspection. Of course, his caliber of Rick always looked a mess. This was a more emotional mess. Every Rick had his emotional side, some just clung to it harder than others.

“That’s awfully low of you, a-asking for help from-from another Rick. Aren’t you against that, that sort of thing, for the most part?” He said as he carefully ate his breakfast. 

Z64c sighed, his shoulders drooping unceremoniously. “V416 has my Fae.” 

Rick felt the color drain from his face. “That’s...unfortunate…” he sighed, appetite evaporating into nausea. He knew well enough not to fuck with V416. 

“He’s….I know where he has her...and I...I have reason to...to believe that she’s still alive. I got some intel...I just….” he dragged off, letting his head collapse forward into his hands. He was really invested in this chick. Things would not end well. 

“Are you...are you sober right now?” Rick pushed back from the table and stood up, instinctively straightening his shirt and trousers. He nodded, looking up at him. Rick wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap the man or console him. He’d likely do neither. 

“E-extremely. I detoxified r-right before I portaled here. I had forgotten how-how garbage it was. Tha-Thanks for reminding me.” He shook his head and sighed. 

“Its against my- my better judgement here t-to tell you that you’re going to be able to-to save her…” he looked to his disheveled alternate self, pacing along the wall behind the table. 

“I-I know, man…” He sighed, running his hands though his hair and scooting away from the table to join in the pacing. 

“Where is she...where did he take her?”

“Some little-little shit-shitty planet so far out that my fucking brain hurts trying to do th-the fucking math.”

“It’s because you’re so-so fucking old, dipshit.” He chuckled. He’d offered his solution to the council of Ricks, offered to make all of them fucking immortal. Only a handful had chosen to join him. So many were so suicidal that the idea of living forever was more than just daunting. “I could do the math in my fucking-my fucking sleep.” 

“Why-why do you think I’m here, you useless bag of fuck?” He bit. 

“You want- you want me to do this for you? You fucking-you want me to find your fucking girlfriend? You-” He was about to let his well controlled temper flare on this wrinkled sack of garbage.

Z64c cut him off, “No you self-you self involved shit dick, I wanted you to help me be fucking young, get my fucking shit together, you- you fucking waste of space fucking piece of shit.” He snapped, his face red with rage. 

He should have thought of that in the first place- of course he wasn’t asking him to do his dirty work for him, he just wanted an edge. He could absolutely get on board with that. 

“Oh-well-well shit, dog, why didn’t you just-just fucking say so, my dude?” He chuckled. 

The red slowly seeped back away from Z64c’s face, his apathy returning. 

“So you-you’ll help me?”

“Fuck-fuck yeah man.” 

 

“Sit on that table for me, doll?” Richard gestured to the metal table near to the wall. Fae smiled at him wistfully and hopped up onto the table with ease. 

“Hey Rick, can I ask you a question real quick?” 

“Shoot.”

“Were you planning on telling me you augmented my body, or were you just going to wait for it to come up?” She cocked her head, her face poised in mock curiosity and innocence. . 

“I-I” He stammered, taken aback by her knowledge...there was no way she could know...it wasn’t possible… 

“I’m not a fucking dunce. You know that. You’ve seen what I can do. How would I not notice the robotics? You of all people know that the feedback on even the highest of tech prosthetics, have at least a .02 nano second delay. You read my paper on this shit and gave me a four-page critique. Ass.” She glared at him. 

He had not anticipated her having this high an IQ. He knew she was intelligent, but for her to be able to notice that delay...at her age- he would not have noticed. It was a good thing he’d found her now, rather than later. This was even better than a summer. No wonder Rick was fucking her. His shivered, mentally patting himself on the back for thinking ahead and tucking his cock up into the waistband of his pants so she wouldn’t be able to see his throbbing erection right away. 

“I- I just assumed you’d come to the conclusion and we could talk about it when you were ready...I-I didn’t mean to misjudge you, s-sorry.” He did not have to fake the surprise on his face, he would play his part better than anticipated. He had to reel himself in for a moment to keep from jumping on top of her that very moment.  

“Oh...well I guess that makes sense...okay.” She nodded. So trusting. “So what do you need from me?” She kicked her legs over the side of the table playfully, hands in her lap, a wistful smile played across her lips. 

“Well now that I can be open about it, I was going to make sure your arm worked properly. I haven't been able to run all of the tests I needed to, what with you- with you being out of it.” He gestured toward her body in a wide motion.  In reality he had been able to run all kinds of tests, but he wanted- no, needed, to know how much control over her new augmentations that she had. If her mind were as powerful as she had implied, she could perhaps match her brain’s frequencies to the nanites in her blood. If she could manage that, something he’d never managed to do, well, he wasn’t entirely sure what he’d do. 

“Oh, okay.” She smiled at him. 

 

Fae was utterly excited to test out her arm. She could ‘feel’ the pins that held the projectiles in place, inside of her arm. She wasn’t entirely sure how she knew about them, but they were definitely there. The diagnostics had gone fine, everything was running as it should, her healing factor was insane. 

“Hey Rick?” She had another curiosity as he set up a small target across the room. 

“Yeah, doll?” 

“Can I still get fucked up?” She quite enjoyed her vice and admitted to herself that not being able to get high would be rather disappointing. 

He chuckled, “Yeah, doll. Actually, you should be more sensitive to just about everything, now. You don't need to eat as much and you shouldn’t need as much sleep, either.” 

She nodded. Cool. She could get fucked up on a budget. She knew it wasn’t the best way to cope, but she couldn’t ever escape this lifestyle. She had not yet come to terms with it in its entirety, but  if she could get fucked up, she didn’t care. 

“Alright- s-so,” Rick gestured to the target, “I want you to just hold your hand out and do what feels natural.”

She was more than ready. She held out her hand like she was casting a spell in a video game and simply commanded the projectiles spring forth. She felt the ticking and turning of the gears and mechanics in her arm as she felt it slide into place and click before her fingertips opened up, launching three small darts from three of her fingers. They all hit the center of the target. 

Rick looked positively overjoyed. “That’s-that’s fantastic, Fae. Can you do it- can you do it again, baby?” 

She nodded, biting her lip to play into his gaze as she repeated the motions. He was already undressing her with his eyes before, now that she could shoot things from her fingers, he looked ravenous. His smile grew wider, he jogged over to her and gave her hard kiss on the mouth. She grabbed the collar of his lab coat and pulled him in closer, wanting to fuck him right here on the lab table. She felt suddenly insatiable. 

“Daddy wants to give you a special reward…” He whispered into her ear breathily, digging his fingertips into her hips before kissing her again. She groaned, tangling her arms around his neck. He dropped his hands lower, groping her through her recently donned jeans and picked her up, cradling her ass in his hands. He spread her cheeks apart so that the fabric of her silk panties rubbed against her sensitive bud. Her sex throbbed through the thick denim. 

Rick broke their kiss and quickly set her down on the ground. Her body thrummed with excitement. “Wh-” She stammered, bitting gingerly on her kiss-swollen lips.  

“I’m not-not done yet, babe, don’t-don’t worry…” He kissed her forehead, “I just-I just thought about your question...This could be way-waaay more fun.” He jogged out of the room, leaving her standing alone. She wasn’t just going to wait for him to return, she wasn’t the waiting-around type. Especially not for someone as flighty as Rick…

She ran after him, failing to see which room he’d gone into. She told herself she’d manage to remember what was behind all of the doors fairly soon, but this was day one and everything was still brand-spanking-new. 

The first door was the bathroom- no Rick. Then a Library- she made a mental note of that door and filed it away- then a kitchen, a linen closet, another lab- still no Rick. He moved pretty damn quickly. Five more doors, no sign of Rick. She started to wonder if her intellect was failing her and perhaps it would have been a smarter idea to have just stayed put. She decided to pick a stupid room, because at this point it had been almost twenty minutes of her running down this hallway and she wasn’t entirely certain she could find her way back in any sensible amount of time. She threw open a door to her left and was met with complete darkness. 

Fae stumbled around for a light switch, only for the door to silently swing closed behind her, dowsing her in blackness. She quickly found the wall. It felt smooth, almost like glass, she wanted to find the lightswitch to see what it would look like. The floor under her sneakered feet also felt like it was at least made of stone, similar to most of the floors there. It took quite a lot longer than she thought it would, but she finally stumbled upon the lightswitch, in an oddly high position on the wall.

The light was low and warm, making the room feel cozy for what it was. The walls and floor were black and looked almost like obsidian. The set up looked like a futuristic pleasure dungeon. There were several sex toys, big and small, sort of arranged around the room. In the center of the room was the most perplexing thing she’d ever seen. It wasn’t that she didn’t know what it was, it was just that she wasn’t aware of anything like it existing. It looked to be the ultimate fuck machine. 

 

The best part about this compound, was that to get to most of the rooms, you had to use the main hallway that stretched the entire length of this level. It took Richard less than five minutes to return with the little pills he wanted to try with Fae. Of course, she’d run after him- anyone with a brain like his wouldn’t sit and wait on something to happen. To find her, all he had to do was look down the hall. She was down a ways, peeking into several of the doors and calling out for him. His pants tightened at the sound of his ‘name’ on her lips. She sounded exasperated. He decided he’d watch her for a while, let her get comfortable in her exploration. 

It didn’t take very long for her to grow tired of the imaginary chase and decide to take refuge in a room hoping he’d find her, or perhaps just out of boredom. He chuckled silently at her choice. It was just his luck. He waited until he saw the light come on under the door before he opened it. She was quite short, his lightswitch placement was higher than most. 

To his delight, she appeared quite enamored with his little creation. He stepped up behind her, letting the door fall closed behind him. 

“Do you want to try it out?” He asked her, hoping to make her jump. 

She did no such thing, calmly turning to him with a smile. “I would fucking love to.” She beamed, need evident in her eyes. 

“A-alright babe, you can give it a go, but I have two conditions.” He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her. 

“O-okay. And what are they?” She shivered, though not likely from any cold. He kept this room warm and balmy- a great temperature for nudity.  

“Well,” He cleared his throat, finding himself oddly nervous. He was excited. More than he had been in a long time. He wondered if she could see his erection throbbing through his pants. “First, I get the remote. You get strapped in and I get to control it. I promise I’ll give you the best time you’ve ever had, sc-scouts honor.” She nodded, “And second, you gotta-gotta take this first.” He handed her a small green tablet and a small bottle of water. She nodded again, throwing the pill back. 

“Should I just wait for it to kick in before we get started, or….?” She dragged off. 

“It shouldn’t take too long for it to hit you, what with your new immune system, I’d give it maybe ten minutes, tops.” He smiled at her. 

“What about you?” She cocked her head at him. 

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you going to take one with me?” She pouted lightly, an edge of playfulness about her. 

“Oh, I-I already took mine. I knew it wouldn’t take as long to hit you, so I pregamed it about twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh, so It should hit us at about the same time.”

“Yeah babe, that’s the plan.”

“So what do you want to do to fill the awkwardness between minutes?” She dropped her gaze to her toes. 

Her pert little breasts were pressing into the fabric at the front of her shirt. Her jeans gaped a bit at the waist, though sat snuggly around her hips. He could just see the waistband of her lacy panties. He let loose an involuntary groan, imagining every position he wanted to take her in. Tonight, though, he would mostly be watching. 

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close against him, grinding  his erection against her body, aching for release as he pulled her into a desperate kiss. The pill had begun to take effect, filling his body with that very distinctive buzz. His rock hard length pulsated. 

  
  


Fae felt the buzzing first in her belly button. It was warm and relaxing, not much more than comforting at first. Right as she was going to make a joke to Rick about his perhaps being wrong about her tolerance, the heat at her center began to radiate. First where Rick’s hands were on her hips, which in turn sent jolts of pleasure very low in her body. It overtook her chest, giving her nipples the sensation of the gentlest of sucking. Her jeans were suddenly far too uncomfortable. 

She realized that in the moment, she must have zoned out, because Rick was snapping his fingers in her face. She looked dreamily to him, taking in the view that was his face. She’d never noticed the scar above his upper lip before. It was sexy.  “Are-are you ready to start, baby?” He asked her with a smirk. 

She bit her lip and nodded, though the brain fog made her forget for a moment just what she was supposed to be doing. Rick just shook his head, laughing. 

“Do you want to get fucked, baby?” He asked her sweetly, his voice low and harmonic. 

“Yes please, daddy…” She smiled, biting her lip. 

He then instructed she raise her arms so he could help her disrobe. She wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do it himself, but she certainly enjoyed watching him fuss about with her body, especially with the knowledge that she would give herself over to a machine controlled by his hand. When she was well and nude, he helped her climb into the pod-shaped device that sat regally in the center of the room. 

She wasn't entirely sure why she’d assumed it would be cold. She’d braced herself for it to be cold, only to find that the interior of the pod was quite warm. She welcomed its warmth against her bare skin. It wasn’t hard to get herself situated. The entire thing started out completely smooth inside, likely in an attempt to mimic skin-on-skin. When she crawled into the device, she had to spread her legs so that her body fit into the human shaped mold that would soon conform to her so intimately. After everything was situated, Rick took a few steps back and pulled the remote out of his pocket and sat in the plush armchair that had been positioned for this exact display. The whole thing would be at an angle that Rick would be able to see everything.

The first vibrations started just over her lower back, mixed with what felt like actual hands massaging her back. It was heaven. Soon the hands started to move lower, caressing her ass, kneading the cheeks in a way that left her moaning. She could feel the wetness seeping between her legs. Soon the vibration sat right on her tight little rose bud, undulating in a circular pattern as it teased her hole. She felt pressure against her bud increase as it began lubricating her. It started out small, just dipping into the tight ring of muscle and pulling back out. Her sex thrummed against the warmth. “Ngghh….fuck…” she moaned, as the penetration increased in intensity and size. “Dont-dont stop...don’t stop daddy…” She panted,  “I’m...I’m gonna come….fuck...don’t…” She groaned as the thick cock hammered into her. Juices streamed between her thighs as she twitched about, her first orgasm from anal alone. 

When she assumed he would stop to let her breathe, he only increased the intensity by moving a second cock into her dripping sex. There wasn’t any extra fourplay this time,  it just slipped into her still twitching canal. She had two cocks, bouncing in and out of her body, pulling guttural moans and screams from her as another orgasm shook her body. She squirted more violently this time, splattering the floor in front of Rick. 

Fae made a point to look at him while he watched the machine fuck her. Hands began kneading her breasts as the machine slowed but didn’t stop. Then something with suction found her swollen clitoris and her vision went white. She couldn’t stop coming. Every thrust was another wave of orgasm, rocking her body. 

 

“So can you do it?” Rick asked his younger alternate self.

“F-fuck man, I already told you I would, chill the fuck out. C-cool it. Here,” He reached out, holding a bag of pink dust out to him, “it’ll calm you-it’ll help you chill the fuck out. Jesus fucking christ.” Rick took the bag and watched as he walked down the hallway and out of sight. 

He’d told himself that he wanted to be sober for this, wanted to use the full potential of his brain...well now he had an out- he’d be up to par in a little while, but right now he wanted escape. He was ready to pull his hair out, ill with worry on the inside while trying to keep his usually apathetic front on the outside. He was ready to forget for just a little while. Some ultra refined K lax from the Andy Warhol dimension would do just that. But before he could jump the gun and snort the entire bag, P879 strolled back into the room. 

“Okay,” He said, grabbing Rick’s attentiont, “Come-come back here with me to the lab, let’s-let’s get you all-all set up.” There was an air of excitement about him. Rick followed him down the hallway and into his lab. In the center of the room there was a chamber of sorts, something he would be stepping into, no doubt. It looked like a futuristic coffin.  

“You’ve gotta-gotta get in there, naked.” He said, emotionless once more- likely a mask over his excitement. Rick nodded and stripped before climbing into the machine. It was wet and cold and extremely tight. He had never been claustrophobic before, but this experience would likely leave him with at least one new mental scar. When he was all secure, the door slid closed, two inches from his face. He took in a deep, shaking breath and closed his eyes. ‘Grow some fucking nads, Sanchez,’ he told himself, aggravated at this weakness. 

The door slid open, and he almost thought that it was done, but it was only P879 poking his head in, “Oh, I forgot to mention, this is gonna hurt like shit.” He smiled down at him and the door slid closed again. He dare not let the panic sink in. He felt the air grow thick and heard the whir of an engine close by. The chamber grew instantly much colder and his skin began to burn. At first it was tolerable, a bit like frost bite and he readied a comeback, but soon his entire being rung with pain. His vision went black and he felt his mind fade into unconsciousness. 

When he awoke, the door was sliding open. It was too bright to make anything out and his head pounded. Something loomed over him- though his eyes couldn't’ make out what. 

“Wha- What the fu-” He stopped short. His voice sounded different. His eyes grew wide as he touched his face. “Holy shit it worked.” Rick sat bolt upright in the chamber. P879 stood to his left with a clipboard in hand. 

“Are you experiencing disorientation?” he asked. 

“Y-yeah, a little bit- give-gimme a minute.” he held up his hand, trying to stop his head from spinning. 

The other man nodded and jotted some things down on his clipboard while Rick tried to right his mind. Why was he here? Why was he doing this? 

“H-hey man,” He stammered, “What are we doing? What’s going on?” He rubbed his hands into his eyes until he saw stars. 

P879 cocked his head and quickly jotted down something else. “You don’t remember?”

Rick shook his head, “I mean...I have like, bits-bits and pieces in here-” He pointed at his head, “But I feel like I’m missing some bigger picture, or some shit…” He shook his head again. 

“Well what do you remember?” 

“I-I remember coming to you….because...ugh…” He ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to remember. “I wanted to be younger...I wanted to be able to use more of my brain again….I-I…” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t over do it. Sit still.” He nodded. 

P879 ran a beam over his head and pulled something up on a nearby computer screen. 

“Oh….well it’s nothing serious.” He wiped the unseen sweat off of his brow. “It looks like you’ve lost some short term memory...some mild amnesia, I think…” he carried off, typing away. 

“I know for-for a fact that this isn’t the first-first time this shit has happened...At least the third- why can I remember that but not much else? Great fucking use that is.” He sighed. 

“Can you get up?” P879 asked him, clipboard elsewhere. He offered Rick an arm for leverage. 

He had no trouble standing or walking. All of his vitals were pristine- everything checked out except for his memories of the last few- days? No….Weeks? Maybe even months. He was unsure about a lot at this point. 

A look in the mirror told him something, though- he was most assuredly young again.  He stood in the bathroom of the penthouse after taking a shower, staring at his body in the full length mirror that was fogged around the edges. The muscles in his abbs were taught again, his body in it’s prime once more. He was in fantastic shape, at the moment. He need only change one thing- his liver was so pure- so untouched by his lifelong habits-his kidneys practically glistened. He hadn’t so much had the aging process reversed, as had his body wholey renewed. Even in his 20s he drank most of his meals- he was just better at concealing it. 

His favorite part about this whole thing was the energy he had. He had grown used to waking up exhausted every day for the past four and a half decades, leaning on his vices to keep him going. He felt like he could do anything, and he was sober- he could only begin to imagine how he would feel if he were...elevated. He strode out of the bathroom, completely neglecting the neat stack of clothes that had been laid out for him on the counter, in search of Rick P879. He found him in the living room doing lines of what looked to be some super refined Warholian Klax. His cock twitched at the thought. He would get to experience his first high all over again. 


	10. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard doesn't like to feel worry and tells himself there's no way he actually gives a shit about Fae, while Rick and Rick P876 decide to get really high and go get laid.

P876 busted out the big guns for Rick’s first big jump back into the proverbial cesspool with his new body. It wasn’t every day that you got to relive your first high, and he wanted to make it the best. The Warholian K Lax was in several thin lines on the glass table top. He’d set up several out of sheer laziness-he wouldn't do more than a couple at a time, but he wanted to save time later. ‘Work smarter, not harder…’ he thought to himself, satisfied with his decisions, never one to second guess himself, really.   
Rick was positively glowing with excitement. There was a fire in his eyes that had long since been dead. “Were you-were you going to do all of those by yourself...orrr??” he let his voice fall away, unabashedly staring at the table, practically drooling.   
“I’m not about to-to fucking OD, man.” He laughed. “I wanted to-wanted to help you re-acclimate. I wasn’t about to let you-let you make the mistake of leaving here s-sober.” He finger gunned at him casually before pulling out a short metal straw and doing two quick lines in succession. He took a deep breath and instinctively wiped at his nose before handing the straw off to Rick, who, he realized, was still butt naked, just sitting on his living room floor. It wasn’t necessarily uncharacteristic of him, persay, as most Ricks had little to no issue with casual nudity, it was just that he hadn’t expected it. His bare ass probably sweating on his $15,000 rug. Rick nabbed up the little straw, all too eager, and violently snorted his first line. Before he could dive in for a second, though, P876 poked him aggressively in the forehead.   
“D-don’t, man.” He said, shaking his head. “You’re b-brand fucking new, if you over do it, you’ll-you’ll fucking hurt yourself. W-watch it.” Rick simply nodded and sat back. He’d seen two Ricks die from ODing after their deaging, simply out of habit. P876 watched his body slacken as the drugs started to roll him. His head lolled forward and his pupils dilated, his scleras gradually turning the palest shade of blue. He could only imagine the euphoria he felt, sighing heavily, he grabbed for the little straw again, sucking up another two lines. Rick’s exposed cock began to twitch to life only a few inches from his face.  
“C-can you maybe put some fucking-some fucking clothes on, asshole?” he snapped. Rick just looked at him, confusion painting his youthful face.   
Just then, his own high began to set in. It only took four times what Rick had needed. Though instead of feeling jealousy, he now only felt buzzing happiness. He was glad Rick was having a good time and quickly regretted snapping at him. He felt his own cock twitching in response to the euphoria that clouded his brain. Two Ricks, sitting alone in a penthouse with several thousand dollars in Klax at their disposal- and it was only noon- what would they possibly do to pass the time?

 

Fae awoke on a cot in the middle of the room she was affectionately calling the sex dungeon. She’d passed out after letting Rick fuck her into the floor for an hour, after several orgasms on the sex machine. There was the vaguest of memories of screaming as that final orgasm had shaken through her lust-battered body. She had a soft sheet tucked around her naked form and an equally naked Rick cuddled up against her backside with his arm around her waist. She shivered. Rick squeezed her tighter and nuzzled into her hair.   
“You cold, babe?” He spoke low, voice still husky from the preceding events.   
“A little,” she said, hoarsely.   
She felt him get up from the cot and turned around to see him stretching. His back was to her, giving her the absolute best view of his taut backside. She sat up, and started to stand, only for her legs to give out, plopping her back down onto the cot with an “umpf-”.  
Rick swung around to see her shaking slightly where she sat. “He-hey don’t- don’t get up. No, you need to rest. Normal people- normal people don’t do what you just did. You-you should rightfully be bleeding, if I’m honest. For the- for the love of whatever, d-don’t stand up, babe. I’ll carry you around until you’re better. You should be fine by tomorrow.” He smiled down at her darkly, leaving her confused.   
“What do you mean, ‘Normal people don’t do what I just did’?” She rose a brow and wiggled her toes, taking notice of the effort she had to make for even that.   
“I mean exactly what I said. You- you wouldn’t have been able to do- that-” he gestured to the pod in the center of the room, “-before the augmentations. You would have broken your- broken your fucking pelvis, babe.”   
She nodded, satisfied with his explanation. It wasn’t anything she was upset about, by any means. “I’m all cybernetic, now…” she sighed, looking closely at her augmented arm. Part of her was very, very upset. Part of her was absolutely dead inside. She put that part in a box and duct taped it shut, storing it in the farthest part of her mind. Something told her that if she tried hard enough, she could forget. 

 

Rick couldn’t remember ever being this high before. His mind swam with cosmic rainbows and he was very heavily, absolutely, in need of someone to fuck. He had denied P876’s requests to put clothes on, feeling very highly felt that they would only limit his experience, and strongly encouraged the other man to join him in his nudity. And after a few more lines, he did just that. They sat across the table from each other, grinning obnoxiously at each other.   
“You want- want to find someone to fuck?” He asked, taking notice of his throbbing erection pressed up into the cold glass coffee table. He tried to focus on the cold, taking a deep, shaking breath.   
“Yeah, that- that sounds like a great idea. Let’s- let’s do that, Rick.”  
They nodded and reached to their pockets for their portal guns, only to realise that, of course, they’d disrobed.   
They made eye contact and said “Clothes,” in unison. 

“Fuck.” he said, looking in the mirror at himself, dressed in the outfit that P876 had set out for him. He admired the way the clothes were perfectly tailored to his new body. The leather pants were artfully sculpted to his rear, and the likely-unnecessarily-expensive T-shirt fit him like a glove, too. His now-softening erection bulged nicely at the crotch of his pants- enough to draw attention, but not so much that it looked like he was trying. He tried to keep from getting fully erect around people, as they always seemed to think it was a prank, that perhaps he’d shoved a vegetable in his pants to troll people- he’d even had a woman grab it in public once, telling him how obscene he was to joke that way. He’d made it twitch for her, making heady eye contact. She’d shivered. They’d fucked behind the mcdonald’s across the street.   
The thought of a tight pussy wrapped around him made him groan. He shook himself and splashed water in his face, thinking of non sexual things like lightbulbs and cheese graters. P876 walked through the open bathroom door and proceeded to style his hair. He’d not thought of that. He couldn’t remember the last time he had put any sort of thought into his hair. He reached up, expecting his bald spot, only to run his fingers through thick, luxurious locks.   
“Can I use some of that shit?” he asked, pointing at the jar of paumade.   
“Do you know how to use it, or-or are you just now realizing that you can look better than a homeless rat?” P876 scoffed at him.   
“What do you do with it?” He sighed, admitting an unspoken defeat.   
“Yeah, no,” He said flippantly, closing the container and setting it aside. “I’ll fix your hair for you, but I’m not using my expensive shit.”  
Rick nodded, “That’s-that’s fair.”  
P876 finished styling his own hair, making it look wind-tousled but sleek, then went on to style Rick’s in the same manor.   
“Why’d you make it the same as yours?” He looked at him, confused.   
“I figured we could pull off the hot-twins, thing.” he looked pleased with himself.   
Rick nodded in agreement. Lots of women had twin fantasies. It was admittedly kind of gross, but it wasn’t as if he’d never shared a woman with another man before. He’d shared men with other men, too. He’d stuck his dick in a lot of places and things- several of which he wasn’t exactly proud of, and if brought up, would be avidly denied. 

When the men felt satisfied that they’d reached maximum “hot-twin potential”, even going as far to coordinate their outfits, one of them whipped out a portal gun and they jumped through together.   
They arrived in a club that sat in a very humanoid part of the galaxy. They’d decided, beforehand, that they weren’t really in the mood for anything “exotic”. It was one of those places that couldn’t decide if it was a nightclub or a strip club. It was sexually inclusive- there were male, female, and nonbinary dancers stationed on pedestals all throughout the room. Some were grinding on poles, others were gyrating to nothing but air. There was one woman in particular who caught their eyes, she wasn’t dancing,though, but sitting down across the room at the bar.   
Rick motioned toward her with his head. She seemed to be human, perhaps slightly modified, just sitting at the bar, drinking something that glowed neon orange under the black lights. Though, her drink was hardly what drew their gaze. Her hair glowed pale pink, cut to shoulder length in loose curls. She wore only a band of black fabric around her top, about three inches thick, just covering her pert breasts. She had ornate tattoos underneath her breasts, across her ribcage. Her navel, exposed through a cutout in her skirt, was pierced with jewelry that had a hovering attachment. She wore a bouncy, holographic print skater skirt and fishnet tights with chunky platform boots, and her arms were adorned with several dozen bracelets. She looked like she was at a rave.   
“I wonder what she’d look like bent over my bar…” P876 said, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. He chuckled and bit his lip. He had his fingers crossed that she was both into men, and had a thing for twins, or this wouldn’t work out nearly as well as they hoped. They decided to sit on either side of her. Definitely forward, a bit abrasive, even, but they wouldn’t actually push themselves on anyone. They were dicks, sure, but they weren’t fucking rapists. They just wanted it to be known what they were about.   
They ordered drinks, saying the same thing at the same time and then laughing, pretending that they’d done it on accident, rather than having given it a runthrough before leaving. The woman jumped at first, then looked to both sides of her and giggled in surprise, her black lipstick shining blue with the movement. She looked to Rick first.  
“You guys scared the piss out of me!” The light glinted in her eyes.   
She was so much more attractive this close up. He could see, now, that her hair was actually more reddish blonde, but the black lights seemed to be picking up pink. Her eyes were a breathtaking emerald green, and her lips had an adorable pout. Her nose, lip, and eyebrow were all pierced. He would have loved to have had her as a groupie in his Flesh Curtains days. Today, though, he hoped he could get into her pants without a guitar strapped across his back.   
“So sorry,” he did a mock bow, edging at playful.   
P876 popped his head next to her, “Can we buy you a drink to make up for it?” He purred. Rick could see the blush come over her cheeks, even in the dim lighting.   
“I-I suppose you could do that. Surprise me. Something strong.” She smiled flirtatiously.   
He hailed the bartender, an android that introduced herself as ‘Delta’. She had a fake southern accent and wore a plastic cowboy hat. It looked odd, but it wasn’t ‘Delta’ that they needed to impress. He ordered three of their strongest drinks and waited all of three seconds for them to be made. ‘Great service’, he thought.   
“Can we ask your name, gorgeous?” Rick cocked his head at her.   
She grinned at him and took a sip of her drink. “I’m Fae, you?”   
“I’m Rick,” He said, feeling a strange sensation in the back of his head. Fae? Why did that sound familiar?  
He shook it off.   
“And I’m Rickey,” P876 said with a tight smile, glaring at him. They hadn’t discussed names.   
“You’re both Rick’s? How does that work?” She looked interested, glancing back and forth between them.   
“Does that hurt your neck, doll?” He asked, feigning innocence, pretending not to hear her questioning the obvious.   
“Yeah, does it bother you?” P876 echoed him, making her turn her head again.   
“Well, I suppose it would be easier to chat if I could see both of you better.” She smiled, taking no notice of their evasion.   
Rick threw his drink back. He was still high, soon he’d be cross faded for sure. He tried not to think about hangovers.   
“What would you like to do?” He asked, trying his best to paint his face with kindness.   
“I wouldn’t want to ask you boys to move, not for me.” She put her hands up, grinning.   
“Oh, we don’t mind at all, beautiful.” P976 smiled at her, leaning in on his arm that was propped on the bar.   
Rick stood up and offered her his arm. She hopped down, and even in her platform boots, she still only came up to his nose. He doubted she was taller than 5’2” without them. He shivered again, trying to keep his thoughts just outside of the gutter. Two massive erections wouldn’t likely win her over just on their own- no, women are not light switches that you can just turn on at a whim, and he knew that- they both knew they had to play it her way. They already knew she wanted to chat, so they would chat. The more comfortable she was, the better.  
They found refuge in a corner booth off to one side of the club. It was one of the private booths that was walled in and had a curtain at it’s entrance that could be closed for extra privacy. It was currently open, and they’d leave it that way unless she wanted it closed. They got settled into the booth, Fae in between them. A half naked Forniconian waitress carrying some menus approached them. Her three breasts were proudly on display, adorned only with pasties that had floating, spherical ‘tassels,’ and her bright blue hair hung around her face in undulating waves. She wore a short color-shifting skirt over her many tentacled lower limbs, holding the stack of menus in her human-looking arms.   
“Can I bring you anything?” She sighed, as that was the way her species spoke, handing them the menus.   
“Could you bring us a big ole ‘bottle’ of Number 5-Put it on my tab.” Fae smiled at her, pushing the menu back across the table. She looked to the two men, “Is there anything else that you boys wanted?” She seemed more comfortable at the booth.   
Rick pulled out stack of bills and handed the waitress a few hundred. When in doubt, lightly flaunt your wealth. “Ye-yeah, actually, make that two bottles of..what was it? Number 5? Can’t say we’re familiar with that…” he looked at his doppelganger, in hopes of his knowledge of the substance, getting a blank look in return.   
Fae giggled, relaxing into her seat. “Number 5 is code for drugs, boys... I guess you’re not into that sort of thing?” she whispered, raising her brow.   
P876 grinned and nodded at the waitress, pulling out his own stack of money. “Make that three, doll, and here’s a fat tip.” He slid her more bills.   
She smiled at him, flashing her razor teeth. “Sure thing,” she sighed, “But you know you have to shut the curtain, right?”  
Fae nodded, pressing an unseen button on the table to shut the curtain as the waitress departed. In a few moments, the center of the table glowed blue, and several things came into view. There was a hookah of some sort, and several different colored powders. To his disappointment, Rick felt his original high beginning to wear off- klax had a very short half life. He wondered how he could ever remedy that, jokingly, staring at the table. 

Richard scooped Fae up and carried her to a conveniently-nearby wheelchair. He’d learned to keep them around for things such as this. He tried to ignore the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Worry, or guilt, or something he just wasn’t used to, or very fond of, really. It wasn’t that he never felt emotions at all, it was just that he didn’t feel all of them. He felt rage, and disappointment and sadness, seldomly elation. He did not generally feel...worried. Why did he worry? He tried not to let it eat at him.  
She had healed faster than he’d expected. It had been so intoxicating to watch her be pounded to oblivion by a machine, screaming and moaning- nonetheless by a machine that he’d constructed. He’d turned it up higher than he’d thought he could, and she’d never once told him to stop. She’d just kept coming... and coming. When he’d finally turned the machine off, thinking she’d been exhausted, she’d only smiled at him and shivered, lust painting her gorgeous face- to think that a Jerry had taken part in her creation was utterly mind-boggling, but he’d try to ignore that, too. He’d helped her off of the machine and set her on the floor. Her legs had been wobbly so she’d fallen down. He’d found displeasure in her falling and sought to aid her, only for her to pull him down on top of her and kiss him, passionately...lustily.   
He’d already been painfully hard just from watching her, and even the feeling of his clothes pressing against him had felt like torture. She might not have been able to stand, but her legs had still worked well enough for her to wrap them around his waist so that she could grind herself up into him. He’d groaned into her mouth and let himself lose more control than he would have liked to admit. He’d torn his clothes off, rather violently, and returned quickly to her so that he could hastily press the full length of his engorged member inside of her. He went on to last over an hour, coming at least three times with little time in between.  
Now he looked down at her, shaking lightly in the wheelchair, and he felt... guilty. It ate at him that she could be hurt. He needed to know for sure. ‘For science…’ he told himself, trying to deny his worry. He didn’t get attached. He wasn’t attached. Of course not. He’d only been watching her sleep for the past week, admiring the curves of her body, imagining how he’d groom her- only to find that he didn’t really need to. She was still Jerry’s daughter. She still sought approval- but she was some genius woman’s daughter, too- not that Beths weren’t insanely smart, Fae just wasn’t of his own line, so it was odd to him that someone not of his bloodline had created another human being with such intelligence. She was intelligent, but still so naive and trusting. He had to keep feeding her pieces of false information, which he’d expected, but he would have to make sure that everything he told her made sense, too, because she’d think about it in a way unlike a Summer or Morti would. He was excited for the challenge, that was all- It had been a while since he’d had to deal with something that made him challenge himself, truly.   
“Where are we going?” Fae asked in a hoarse whisper as he wheeled her down the hallway.   
“I just really want to make sure you’re healing okay and that you didn’t get hurt….” he said, quickly adding, “Just some diagnostics.”   
“Sure, okay.” She nodded.   
He continued down the hall, turning the chair into the doorway of a lab, set up with several types of imaging equipment. He laid her on the table and quickly snapped a few x rays, wasting no time bringing them up on his screen.   
She was….perfectly fine. Deeper imaging showed just what he’d suspected- very tired muscles and some minor bruising. He felt some of the guilt slip away. He could live with this, though next time, he told himself he wouldn’t listen to her every time she told him not to stop. He was glad the floors of the sex room weren’t carpeted. 

P876 found himself quite transfixed by this Fae woman. He’d acknowledged that this could be THAT Fae, but quickly discarded the thought after going over what little information he’d had. She could surely be a Fae Smith, but she likely wasn’t the missing one. She wouldn’t be out at a club by herself. Also, this Fae seemed far less innocent. He knew she wasn’t actually innocent, but she was definitely naive. This Fae seemed more...adult?  
He just wanted to fuck her. She was his ‘type’.   
She sat next to him, now sandwiched quite closely between them, taking a long pull from the alien hookah. She exhaled sparks and coughed quite a lot before sinking back into the comfortable booth, giggling. He quite enjoyed the sound of her laughter, though it could have admittedly been the drugs. He’d been entirely sober when they’d arrived at the club and the drink he’d thrown back had given him only the most minute of buzzes. This Number 5 shit was potent, though. He’d found himself lost in thought, staring mostly at Fae, several times. She kept passing the hookah around, though he did notice that she wasn’t hitting it quite as often as they were.   
“Oh, I guess I just have a really low tolerance.” She’d explained. They were too focused on her to pay much attention. It felt like they’d been just sitting there, painfully close, for far too long to still be clothed.

The minutes seemed to spread out. He placed a hand on her knee. She looked at him and bit her lip, placing her own hand on top of his. Holding eye contact, she slid his hand up her thigh and smiled. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “This is what you want, right?”   
He nodded. His erection throbbed in his pants.   
On her other side, Rick dove in to kiss her neck, placing his hand on her other leg and gliding it gently upward. She shuddered and leaned her head back. P876 dove to kiss along her jaw, continuing to slide his hand up her leg and under her skirt, teasing along her inner thigh. She shook herself and shimmied away from them, leaning forward onto the table.   
“A-are we done with this?” She stammered, a touch flustered, pointing at the cacophony of drugs on the table. They nodded. She pressed a button on the table and the drugs disappeared just as quickly as they’d come about.   
“Do you want to- to keep this up, babe?” P876 pawed at her.   
She leaned back and they encircled her in their arms. “I would love to see what you can do with that,” She spoke low, pointing towards his erection.   
“Oh, I bet you would, baby.” He growled.   
“And I assume that this is...genetic?” She asked, blushing, looking back and forth between them. .   
Rick pulled her away from him, gently, and slid her into his lap, hands on her hips, and shamelessly ground himself up into her. His face emanated with cool excitement. He seemed to hit just the right spot for her, too, eliciting a clipped gasp.   
She bolted upright into a standing position and adjusted her skirt, blushing heavily. “I-I think we should maybe not be here, for this? I know you can get away with a lot in this club, but, boys, if you don’t mind, we could go back to my place, maybe?”   
His excitement rose. They nodded dumbly, both having to cope with the sheer amount of blood no longer flowing to their brains. He took in her body with his eyes, anxious to rip off her clothes.   
To his surprise, Fae pulled a small portal gun out of her purse and pointed it at the curtain. It was quaint, pocket sized, looking a lot like a key fob. Of course you could shrink the technology down, but why would he want to? The portal gun, as it was, was convenient.   
“Wh-where’d you get that?” Rick asked.   
“Oh, my portal button? I used to fuck around with this old guy- weird motherfucker, but a mega genius-he was so nuts, but he showed me some of the coolest shit I’ve ever seen…” She seemed to lose herself in thought for a moment, “He gave me this to get around,” she waved it around, casually, "I never bothered to get my drivers license, anyways. Are you coming?” She gestured towards the swirling portal before hopping through.   
“After you,” He said to Rick. He nodded and they jumped through.   
On the other side of the portal was a living room. A nice one, too. It was colorful but well decorated. He’d never been fond of colors or prints or just about anything that wasn't black or blue. It was dark in what he could only describe as a romantic way. The light was low and warm and the air was balmy and comfortable. He slid off his jacket and laid it on the back of her overstuffed couch. She was nowhere to be seen.   
As if she could sense his thoughts, she yelled from another room, “I’m getting some party favors, just have a seat, make yourselves comfortable.”  
He nodded and plopped down onto the giant sofa. It took up most of the room. What it did not take up was by the equally massive ottoman. He slipped off his shoes and laid back. Rick followed suit, sprawling out nearby. She came back out with her tray of goodies, sans her shoes. She was just as short as he’d suspected, if not shorter. She set the tray down near his feet. He didn’t even look to see what was on it, he didn’t care. He grabbed for her wrist and tugged her towards him. She slid easily into his lap.   
He leaned in, closing the distance between them. Her lips were soft and plump. He darted his tongue across her lower lip and she sighed, sinking into him. She straddled his thighs and he snaked his arms around her legs, under her skirt to lightly grip her ass. She shivered and kissed him slightly harder before pulling away.   
“What about him?” She turned to look at Rick, leaned back with his hand on his crotch, biting his lip as he gazed at them headily. He got up and walked over to the ottoman, pushing it all the way up against the couch, so that it was more like a giant bed. He crawled over towards them and came up behind her, gripping her hips lightly before running his hands up the sides of her body. All while kissing along her neck .   
P876 sat up to kiss her, digging his fingers harder into her supple skin. She kissed him hard and groaned.   
“Was this expensive?” Rick asked from behind her, tugging at her top.   
She pulled away from the kiss, panting, “No, why?”   
Rick chuckled and there was the harsh sound of ripping fabric before her breasts bounced free. P876 reached a hand up to caress one of her nipples. She moaned and bit her lip. Rick took hold of her other breast and massaged it. 

Rick cupped her ass and slid his hand along the waistband of her skirt, teasing the skin before inching his way under the fabric. She came higher off of P876, giving him more room to move underneath her clothes. He meant to tease her, one hand massaging her breast, the other, inching achingly slowly towards her hot sex. He could feel the heat from the back, pressed up against his leg.   
When he reached her vulva, he found it bald, smooth, and wet. He pressed his fingers lower, to caress her slit, sliding his fingers up and down, teasing over her swollen clit. She groaned.   
“Stop.” She said calmly, tugging his hand out of her skirt.  
Though hesitant, they stopped. She pulled away and got up, her skirt rumpled and her hair tousled. Her lipstick, oddly, hadn’t moved a bit, and he wondered if it were her actual lip color, perhaps? She stepped back and looked right at them, her head tilted down so she looked up at them through her lashes. She bit her lip and slowly slid her hands down her body, stopping at the zipper of her skirt. She slowly unzipped the skirt and let it simply fall off of her body and stepped out of it. She wore a pair of boy short panties with a heart cut out in the back, exposing part of her ass. She bent forward, making a point to flip her hair and arch her back, as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and danced them down her body, letting them fall to the floor. She stood in front of them, nude, blushing and grinning. She walked confidently back over to the other side of the couch and flopped, semi gracefully, down onto the ottoman onto her stomach, not facing them, but facing where she had just been standing.   
“Your turn!” she said, smiling up at them, gesturing towards the spot she’d just stood in.   
“What?” Rick spoke first.   
“I want you to strip for me…” She purred, biting her lip.  
“What?” P876 echoed.   
“You won’t strip for me?” She pouted.   
Something in her face felt so familiar to him. The pout of her lips made him crazy. He groaned. He wished it were just the two of them. Not that he sorely minded sharing, it just felt like it would be even better if it were just the two of them. Like they’d done it before. He shook his head and got up from his spot on the ottoman, traipsing around to stand right in front of her, so that his bulging crotch was only a few inches from her face. She pushed herself up and sat back, looking up at him with her brow raised.   
He looked down at her, letting his hair fall slightly over his face to shade his eyes and grinned as seductively as he could manage. He slowly lifted his shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it, keeping eye contact when possible. She blushed a bit darker and her eyes seemed to glaze over. He lowered his hands to his waistband and unbuttoned his pants, shimmying the waist a bit before they dropped on their own, leaving him in his boxers. He quickly removed those as well and made a move to climb on top of her, only for her to hold up her hand in protest.   
“Not yet…” She wagged her finger at him like a school teacher and shook her head, grinning. “No, it’s your turn, now.” She finger hooked towards P876. He nodded, eyes equally as glassy as hers, and got up.   
Rick sat next to Fae, leaning back on his elbows to watch P876. He hoped that his little show had been as effective as his would be. He looked down at her, artfully unbuttoning his shirt and letting it hit the floor. He leaned over her and danced his tongue along her bottom lip. She put her hand in his face.  
“No cheating.” She scolded him, and pushed on his chest.   
He grinned and popped open his pants and let them drop. He’d gone commando.


End file.
